Where my demons hide
by Reveriek
Summary: Iceburns! Helsa / Porque cuando todo carecía de vida, fueron sus ojos los que le mostraron el camino. Después de todo, la oscuridad es sólo la ausencia de luz.
1. Locura

_**Where my demons hide**_

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

_**Capítulo I. Locura**_

"_Hay un cierto placer en la locura, que sólo el loco conoce."_

Y vaya que la conocía muy bien. Era esa sensación que corría por sus venas, a veces como calor y otras como escalofríos, pero que lo hacían sentir vivo, que lo hacían _olvidar._ Que ingenuo había sido al tratar de escapar de ella, de esa locura que lo consumía día con día, envenenando su alma y cubriendo cada rincón de su mente.

Nunca supo en qué momento apareció ahí, o si siempre estuvo con él, pero cada batalla parecía ser en vano. Estaba loco, y como si de cáncer se tratara, aquella demencia lo consumía poco a poco y sabía que algún día terminaría por matarlo. Estaba sumergido en completa oscuridad.

Antes, su madre era el único lazo que lo unía a la poca cordura que quedaba en él. Ella era una luz que despejaba las sombras en su interior, con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa, abría las puerta que él tan insistentemente trataba de cerrar. No quería hacerle daño, pero ella no lo entendía. Probablemente aún no se daba cuenta de que su hijo era un monstruo. Porque eso era lo que _él_ era.

Había tratado de acabar con la vida de dos personas, tan simple como quitar dos piedras que le estorbaban en su camino. Tenía sus motivos, claro está, pero nadie lo entendía. Ni si quiera su madre que, cuando supo la noticia, lo miró como si descubriera por fin al monstruo que vivía en él.

Sabía que eso pasaría, que se avergonzarían. Y sinceramente le importaba muy poco lo que su padre o sus hermanos pensaran de él. Pero fue el verse en los ojos de su madre, ver aquel destello de lo que solía ser antes, que le hizo sentir culpable por primera vez.

Las leyes dictaban que él debía ser juzgado por ambos reinos, el de Arendelle y el de las Islas del Sur, para llevar a cabo su condena. Pero la Reina Elsa se había desentendido de todo cargo y dejado la decisión en manos del Rey, de su padre. Y en todo el camino de Arendelle a sus tierras sólo una cosa pasó por su mente: la horca.

Su padre era un hombre duro, muy inteligente pero de carácter fuerte. Jamás había mostrado cariño alguno hacia él o hacia sus demás hijos, ya que creía que dichos sentimientos sólo lo volvían más débil. Y probablemente tenía razón, por lo cual no esperaba nada menos de él. Una eternidad en los calabozos del castillo no era castigo suficiente para un traidor como su hijo.

¿Era la muerte, entonces, el único remedio para su enfermedad? Nunca lo había visto así, al menos no antes cuando todo parecía ser más sencillo. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Y si fue la vida la que lo trajo de vuelta al lugar donde todo comenzó, tenía una manera muy divertida de vengarse.

No supo con certeza si fue su madre quien intercedió por su vida, o si su padre fue demasiado misericordioso a la hora de dictar su sentencia, pero lo que jamás imaginó fue verse obligado a cumplir su condena en Arendelle, el reino donde había cometido tal crimen, para después poder recibir castigo en las Islas del Sur.

Claro, ese era el protocolo en aquellos casos ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?¿Pero, no era más fácil acabar con él de una vez por todas? ¿Valía la pena prolongar la espera? Porque era obvio que al poner un pie de vuelta en su tierra sus días estarían contados.

¿Qué podía esperar ahora? Realmente no sabía que pensar. Pero si la decisión era absurda o si la Reina de Arendelle era lo suficientemente tonta como para aceptarlo de vuelta en su reino, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. La vida había dejado de tener sentido el día que puso un pie en aquella celda, y hacía ya tres semanas de eso.

* * *

Arendelle había cambiado mucho desde su última visita. Se podía sentir en el aire, en los alrededores y principalmente en las personas… todo era diferente, más alegre. Y él estaba harto de esa _porquería_, de escuchar todos los días las risas de los empleados mientras hacían sus labores del día, o el canto de lospájaros que sólo lo fastidiaban por las mañanas. Sí, hacían bien en mantenerlo encerrado porque de lo contrario acabaría con todos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo más irónico era encontrarse justo en la misma celda que la Reina Elsa había ocupado tiempo atrás, cuando _él_ la puso ahí. Definitivamente la vida daba muchas vueltas. Y claro, habían tenido que reconstruirla a raíz de aquel incidente: quitando cualquier ventilación para que no hubiera forma que él escapara y en vez de la puerta, colocando barrotes para que los guardias pudieran vigilarlo día y noche. Naturalmente, la Reina había tomado todo tipo de precauciones para asegurarse de que él estuviera lo más lejos posible de ella y de su _pequeña hermanita_.

Las detestaba a ellas, a las culpables de su desgracia. Antes su ira recaía en Anna, quien había sido la causante de sus problemas en un inicio. Pero al llegar a Arendelle, y después de la _cálida_ bienvenida de la Reina, ya no sabía a quien odiaba más. Y es que en cuanto pisó el castillo ella le dejó muy claro el motivo de su estadía, recordándole que eran las leyes las que la obligaban a tomarlo como prisionero y no por decisión propia, porque de lo contrario lo más cerca que estaría de su familia sería _"a veinte metros bajo tierra"._

Por supuesto, aquello le causó tanta gracia que no pudo contener la risa, lo cual provocó que uno de los escoltas le diera un puñetazo que le sacó el aire por completo.

"_Tendrá el poder, Su Majestad, pero no las agallas para matarme." _

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de su boca cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento. Sabía que su actitud no había sido de gran ayuda en la situación en la que estaba, pero en aquel día poco le importó. De todas formas dijera lo que dijera, nada cambiaría el hecho de que era odiado por la familia real, sentimiento que era bien correspondido.

Y en aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez lo miraron asustados, ahora encontró rencor y aborrecimiento. Esa fue la última vez que vio a la Reina. Después de eso sus días se resumieron a cuatro paredes: sin luz, ni banquetes ni sirvientes, vivía peor que mendigo.

Quienes lo vieran en ese momento probablemente no lo reconocerían, quizá lo confundirían con un simple pordiosero más. Vaya, que él mismo lo pensaría si se encontrara del otro lado de las rejas. Su traje había dejado de ser blanco hace mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraba repleto de mugre de los pies a la cabeza. Su barba y cabello crecían con los días, añadiéndole años a sus facciones. De aquel príncipe elegante no quedaba nada.

— _O quizá jamás existió,_ — pensó en su ironía.

Los días le parecían eternos y le dejaban mucho tiempo para pensar: extrañaba algunas cosas de su vida anterior, sobre todo la etapa de su infancia cuando los problemas se reducían a simples rencillas entre sus hermanos. Añoraba una buena copa de vino y sobre todo, escuchar la voz de su madre. Pero las noches eran peores, era en esos momentos donde el monstruo se apoderaba de él y le hacía imaginar cosas horribles. Y al dormir, las pesadillas lo atormentaban.

Siempre era el mismo sueño: estaba repleto de luz y de frío. Sus manos temblaban con cada paso que daba y a sus pies se encontraba una mujer de espaldas. Sostenía su espada en lo alto y esta vez nadie se interponía. El filo de la hoja atravesaba su pecho y manchaba sus manos de sangre. Oía llantos por todas partes, pero al ver el rostro de su víctima se encontraba con un par de ojos verdes: los ojos de su madre.

Todas las noches despertaba empapado en sudor, con la garganta seca y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Sabía que sus gritos despertaban a los custodios pero agradecía que ninguno hiciera comentarios al respecto.

Aquello ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Sus días eran monótonos. Su mayor diversión era oír las pláticas de los guardias, porque así se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La mayoría era sobre la vida de personas que desconocía, pero que de igual forma escuchaba.

De vez en cuando conversaban sobre lo que se decía de la Reina, no en Arendelle sino en otros lugares, la llamaban "Reina de las Nieves", lo cual encontró extremadamente divertido. Pero le sorprendió saber que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como él creía, al menos no en el extranjero donde se hablaban cosas terribles de sus poderes. Era considerada una amenaza para los demás.

Se rumoraba que varios comerciantes habían retirado su apoyo de Arendelle y que la economía no marchaba muy bien. Otros decían que la Reina había estado visitando reinos antes considerados amigos, pero que todos le habían dado la espalda. Inclusive se ventilaba sobre una posible guerra entre varios reinos del Norte. La gente de Arendelle temía por su seguridad pero confiaban en el juicio su Reina.

Y Hans, por su parte, pretendía hacer caso omiso de todas esas historias… pero sus intentos eran en vano. Alguna vez soñó con gobernar Arendelle y aquella espinita aún lo perseguía, y con cada cosa que se mencionaba de la Reina Elsa, él pensaba _"yo podría haberlo hecho mejor". _Estaba seguro que si él fuera el Rey las cosas no estarían así.

Pero el encierro lo estaba matando, sentía que se asfixiaba y con cada día que pasaba perdía un poco más de cordura. Y precisamente, pensamientos como esos eran los que alimentaban su demencia, y en noches como esta, lo mantenían despierto.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que sus custodios se retiraron a descansar, pero ansiaba que llegara el momento de su regreso. No sentía simpatía alguna hacia ellos, pero percibir la presencia de otras personas le recordaba que aún estaba vivo, y cuando se quedaba completamente sólo perdía el hilo de la realidad.

* * *

Estuvo así un buen rato, recostado hacia arriba y con un brazo sobre su frente. Su mente, por otro lado, se encontraba muchos años atrás. En sus recuerdos le pareció escuchar pasos a lo lejos, acercándose, aunque no estaba seguro si eran también producto de su imaginación. No es como si fuera la primera vez, después de todo.

Al principio decidió ignorarlos, pero había algo en ellos que era diferente al de los demás guardias: estos eran más ligeros y parecían titubear con cada pisada. Aún no estaba seguro si eran reales pero, justo cuando se habían vuelto más fuertes, se detuvieron. ¿Había despertado ya?

Movió su brazo y la oscuridad de siempre lo envolvió, pero esta vez pudo distinguir un resplandor tenue que se reflejaba en las paredes. Sin estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentó con lentitud y dirigió su vista hacia la fuente de luz, quedándose sin aliento por unos instantes. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse era con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban a través de las sombras.

Se mantuvieron así, sin poder despegar la mirada del otro, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Él estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de un sueño, no podía ser real, no tenía sentido. Ahora sí había perdido la cabeza.

— Príncipe Hans, — le escuchó pronunciar y por un momento creyó que se refería a otra persona. Tarde cayó en cuenta que no había nadie más en la celda y que esos ojos lo apuntaban a él.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? — Fue lo primero que corrió por su mente al despertar de su ensueño y fue su voz, ronca por la falta de uso, la que lo hizo reaccionar.

Estaba vivo y la Reina Elsa se encontraba justo a unos metros de él.

— Lamento interrumpirle a estas horas de la noche, — habló por segunda vez, mostrando un semblante más serio y decidido, — pero me temo que es urgente.

Al ser consiente de lo que estaba pasando, y sobre todo que no se trataba de un sueño, pudo observar con mayor detenimiento a la mujer que se hallaba delante de él. Su rostro no había cambiado en lo más mínimo: aún portaba aquella mirada fría con la que lo había recibido semanas atrás y su ropa seguía tan impecable como siempre. La diferencia es que era ahora ella quien iba a visitarlo al calabozo y la sola idea le sacó una sonrisa.

— Vaya, realmente debe ser muy urgente como para que de toda la servidumbre, seas precisamente tú quien venga a avisarme, — y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, agregó: — Su Majestad.

Pudo notar el ligero cambio en el ambiente que su comentario provocó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ese era por mucho el mejor día que había tenido desde que había llegado a esa horrible prisión y tenía que sacarle el mayor provecho. Era tarde y el monstruo pedía a gritos que lo dejara salir.

— No vengo aquí por gusto, y creo que eso está más que claro. Es un asunto que sólo le concierne a usted y tenía que ser tratado personalmente.

— Oh, pero que desconsiderado de mi parte, — dijo con fingida aflicción, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y haciendo un vano intento por sacudir su ropa. — De haberlo sabido antes habría preparado un conjunto más formal, o si me hubiera dado el tiempo, podría haberle pedido un poco de vino tinto…

— ¡Suficiente! — La voz de la Reina retumbó por todo el calabozo, interrumpiendo su pequeña actuación. La habitación se tornó más fría de lo usual y las rejas se cubrieron de hielo. Pero eso no bastó para asustarlo en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿O es que acaso prefiere el champagne? — Preguntó con sarcasmo, tomando un par de pasos al frente, como si se encontrara acechando a su presa. La Reina lo imitó a su vez, dejando la linterna en el suelo y posando ambas manos en los barrotes de la celda. A pesar de que hielo ya empezaba a cubrir las paredes, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de coraje, ardiendo de ira contenida.

— No voy a permitir que se siga burlando así que…

— ¿Burlando? — Repitió sin darle tiempo de continuar, eliminando la distancia de por medio y cubriendo con sus propias manos las de ella, — pero si no soy el primero, ni mucho menos el último. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que se dice de usted? Despierte y mire a su alrededor, la gente se ríe a sus espaldas mientras usted juega a ser Reina, vaya fracaso que resulto ser…

— Usted no sabe nada, así que suélteme, — amenazó, tensando aún más la mandíbula. — O no respondo.

— No le tengo miedo… — Hans apretó sus manos con más fuerza, buscando provocarla. Quería llevarla al límite, porque quizá así acabaría con él de una vez por todas. — …Su majestad, así que dígame ¿qué es eso tan urgente que la trae por aquí?

— Una carta, — soltó entre dientes. — De las Islas del Sur.

— ¿Para mí? — Respondió él con ironía, sin moverse de su posición, — ¿y desde cuándo usted recibe mi correspondencia?

— Desde que su madre se las ingenió para hacérmela llegar.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que Hans procesara lo que acababa de escuchar, y bajando la mirada por primera vez, soltó las manos de la Reina. No estaba seguro si había oído bien, pero su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza. Dando un paso atrás, devolvió la vista hacia el frente y se dio cuenta que la Reina había puesto distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Debo recordarle que los prisioneros no pueden recibir…

— ¿Dónde está? — Repitió, esta vez con más potencia. — No vino hasta aquí a decirme algo que ya sé, así que démela.

La Reina sostuvo su mirada sin decir nada, tratando únicamente de normalizar su respiración. Hans sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo posible por no perder el control, por recuperar dominio sobre su cuerpo y sobre sus emociones, o de lo contrario podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Así que cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando por fin los abrió, Hans pudo ver que la tormenta en su interior había cesado.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillo una hoja doblada y, acercándose lo suficiente, la lanzó a través de la reja. La carta cayó a un par de centímetros de Hans, quien rápidamente la recogió y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Escuchó movimiento pero lo ignoró, su atención estaba centrada en aquel pedazo de papel que sostenía con tanto afán.

— El sirviente que la trajo partirá mañana temprano, así que si planea enviar alguna respuesta será mejor que se dé prisa, — y sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada con qué escribir, así que rápidamente se giró para detenerla.

— Espera, necesito una… — pero su voz se detuvo al ver que, donde antes había estado la Reina, se encontraba una hoja, un bote de tinta y una pluma.

Trató de ver si aún podía alcanzar un vistazo de su silueta pero ya era demasiado tarde, incluso la luz de la linterna había desaparecido y aquello le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo estuvo ensimismado observando la dichosa carta.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tomó los objetos y se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a leer de inmediato. No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero cuando terminó de leer la carta no pudo contenerlas más. Aquella parte de él que creía muerta aparecía de entre las sombras y lo hacían sentir más vivo que nunca. Más humano.

Lloró por un buen rato, como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía. En su cabeza el deseo de regresar al pasado estaba latente, y él sería capaz de dar su propia vida con tal de hacerlo realidad, de tener una segunda oportunidad. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, el daño estaba hecho.

Y cerrando sus ojos una vez más, se recargó en las rejas de la celda pero en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con el metal, se estremeció por completo. Mirando hacia arriba pudo ver algunos rastros del hielo que aún no terminaban de derretirse y, absorto en el frío que emanaba de ellos, levantó la mano para sentirlo. Al ver que el hielo se fundía con el calor de sus dedos, su mente trajo de vuelta la imagen de la Reina Elsa y la sensación gélida que dejaron sus manos en las de él. El frío se había ido pero en su lugar había dejado remordimiento.

Esa noche el monstruo no lo volvió a molestar.

* * *

**Y bueno este fue el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia sobre esta parejita y un día mientras escuchaba la canción **_**"Demons"**_** de Imagine Dragons, surgió esta idea. Básicamente la historia estará un 90% contada desde el punto de vista de Hans, con alguno que otro pedazo de Elsa. Mi intención es mostrar cómo Hans va recuperando el camino que creía haber perdido y por eso, de una vez les adelanto una disculpa si los capítulos les parecen un poco largos o lentos, pero quiero tratar de hacerlo lo más realista posible. De cualquier forma todo comentario, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida (: quiero que disfruten de esta historia así que díganme qué les gustó o qué cosas debería de mejorar.**

**Y por cierto, no quise incluir el contenido de la carta porque el capítulo se iba a hacer muy extenso y tedioso de leer, pero si quieren que lo agregue para el siguiente sólo pídanlo (:**

**La frase del inicio le pertenece al poeta Pablo Neruda.**


	2. Esperanza

_**Where my demons hide**_

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

**Capítulo II. Esperanza**

"_La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada. Y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo."_

Esa noche no pudo dormir, su mente se la había pasado recitando una y otra vez las palabras de su madre. Aún le parecía increíble que hubiese podido encontrar una forma de comunicarse con él pero también le preocupaba lo que pasaría si su padre se llegase a enterar. Quería decirle que no era necesario que se arriesgara tanto por alguien que no valía la pena, pero no estaba seguro si podría mantenerse cuerdo por sí mismo. Estaba solo y su única compañía era la oscuridad.

Durante todo ese tiempo había visto su vida escapándosele de las manos. Con el paso de los días iba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad y las noches se le hacían eternas. La locura lo consumía y le abría paso al monstruo que había en él. Y quería correr, escaparse lejos, pero aquellas cuatro paredes le impedían le paso. Ya no quedaba nada por qué luchar, no merecía estar vivo.

Pero al leer la carta por un momento creyó que su madre se encontraba ahí con él, a su lado, y eso le hizo sentirse querido. Quizá, después de todo, aún había alguien allá afuera que se preocupaba por él y si muriera, no faltaría quien llorara por su pérdida, aunque fuera sólo una persona.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro al pensar que probablemente serían más quienes se alegrarían. Su padre, sus hermanos y todas las Islas del Sur, por su puesto. En Arendelle seguramente la situación sería la misma, nadie le perdonaría que hubiese atentado contra la vida de su Reina. De la Reina Elsa.

Todavía podía sentir el frío de sus manos en las de él y la sensación le hacía recordar aquella vez que la cargó cuando se encontraba inconsciente en el castillo de hielo. La había tomado entre sus brazos y llevado de vuelta a Arendelle en su caballo, procurando mantener su cabeza recargada en su pecho para que no cayera. En ese entonces su piel era hielo puro.

Nunca supo qué lo motivó a desviar aquella flecha. Sí, la idea de deshacerse de ella ya había pasado por su cabeza antes, cuando le pidió matrimonio a su hermana, pero muchas veces no sabía de dónde provenían aquellos pensamientos. A veces era el monstruo quien se apoderaba de su cuerpo y él simplemente observaba. Al final había sido su culpa, por muchos años lo alimentó de odio y resentimiento y no supo en qué momento perdió el control.

Eso lo había transformado en un hombre ambicioso y manipulador, y sinceramente le daba igual. Ya no había manera de recuperar lo que había perdido.

"_Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse."_ Era lo último que decía la carta. Y aunque deseaba creerlo, sabía que habían cosas que ya no podían componerse. Tratar de pegar las piezas no le devolverían la vida que tenía antes. Estaba roto, a punto de quebrarse. A pesar de ello, no quería que su madre se diera cuenta del estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

Procuró escoger las palabras correctas para hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, después de todo se le daba natural el mentir. Se pasó horas meditando lo que iba a decirle y para cuando se empezaron a oír los primeros cánticos de las aves, él ya había terminado. Se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, pero aún había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Deseaba verla otra vez, no entendía por qué pero sentía que necesitaba hablarle, escucharla. Anoche había buscado la forma de herirla con sus palabras, de mostrarle un poco del infierno en el que vivía. Creyó que eso lo llenaría de gozo, pues la oportunidad se le había presentado en bandeja de plata y él la tomó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero el sólo recordar su semblante firme transformarse en uno desesperado, lleno de ira, ahora no le traía nada más que remordimiento.

¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de hacerle llegar aquella carta? Después de meditarlo un poco, consideró la posibilidad de que su madre también hubiera mandado una para ella. De ser así, la Reina había accedido con demasiada facilidad.

— Qué estúpida, ahora mismo podríamos estar planeando su muerte y ella no se daría por enterada. — Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse. No era de sorprenderse el que se hablaran pestes sobre ella en otros reinos, era demasiado ingenua y le faltaba experiencia.

— Yo habría sido un mejor Rey.

* * *

Esta vez los pasos fueron tan inconfundibles que sus sentidos respondieron al instante, provocando una sacudida en todo su cuerpo que lo puso de pié en un segundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia los barrotes y, asomando un poco la cabeza, trató de capturar rastro alguno de_ ella_, porque sabía que no podía tratarse de alguien más. Recorrió con la vista cada rincón del pasillo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, lo que pareció tomarla desprevenida. El contacto duró pocos segundos pues Elsa desvió su mirada rápidamente, recobrando su postura firme e inmutable.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que la Reina se encontrara a una distancia considerable, y Hans no pudo evitar notar que su aspecto se veía un poco cansado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras más marcadas. ¿Había sido así siempre? No recordaba haberla visto en ese estado la noche anterior, o quizá la falta de luz había alterado su visión… No estaba seguro del todo.

— No esperaba verla de nuevo por aquí, su Majestad. — Su voz fue sincera en esta ocasión, lo que causó que la Reina lo observara por un momento antes de contestar.

— Le dije que si quería enviar una carta para su madre debía de ser entregada temprano, antes de que…

— Me refiero, — interrumpió con cuidado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, — a que no esperaba que _usted_ viniera. Creí que mandaría a alguien más.

— Para mi pesar, no tengo alternativa. — Y antes de que continuar, su rostro se tornó duro e inflexible. — Le recuerdo, Príncipe Hans, que usted tiene una deuda que pagar en Arendelle y por lo tal sus privilegios le fueron revocados. No puede tener contacto alguno con el exterior y al traerle esa carta, estoy pasando por encima de la ley.

— Vaya, qué considerado de…

— No me malinterprete, — le detuvo de inmediato, antes de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo. — Esto no lo hago por usted. Créame cuando le digo que una vida no le será suficiente para reparar todo el daño que nos hizo, y si accedí a prestarme para esto es por un motivo muy diferente. Por eso no puedo involucrar a nadie más, sería exponernos a ambos.

Hans la miró extrañado. Había entendido a la perfección todo lo dicho, pero era como si estuviera escuchando un discurso aprendido. Sonrió deliberadamente ante la ingenuidad de la Reina y sintió el deseo de burlarse, pero lo contuvo. Él era experto en cuanto a mentiras se trataba, y no es que sus argumentos fueran falsos, pero la Reina no sabía ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. O al menos no con él.

— No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades su Majestad, no aquí. — Sabía que tocaba terreno peligroso, que las cosas podían terminar justo como ayer, y sinceramente no quería que el monstruo saliera a la superficie. Sin embargo, las palabras fluían de su boca y él no podía detenerlas. — Yo no soy de quien debería protegerse.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Su majestad, debo admitir que es una persona muy noble, pero muy tonta también. Siempre mira por los demás antes que por su propio bien, y claro, eso es una buena cualidad en una gobernante, — tomó unos pasos al frente hasta encontrarse a centímetros de distancia de las rejas. — Pero le falta carácter. No sabe sobrellevar situaciones difíciles. O mejor dicho, usted _huye_ de ellas.

Por primera vez, la Reina no supo que contestar, si es que había algo que decir. Hans sabía que estaba en lo cierto, y ella se sentía descubierta. Le agradaba la sensación de acorralar a su presa, pero no quería echarlo a perder. Tenía otros planes en mente.

— Sólo mírese ahora, brindándole una mano a quien por poco le corta la cabeza. ¿Tiene algo de sentido? ¿Qué de bueno podría traerle el hacer un bien por alguien como yo? Y ahora observe a su alrededor, muchas personas le han retirado su apoyo, justo ahora cuando la situación es más difícil. ¿Qué le dice eso? La gente sólo ve por su bien y el de los suyos, así es como funciona el mundo.

— No es así, no todos son _así. _— Replicó con la voz entrecortada, viéndose frágil como aquella vez en esa misma celda. — Pero, ¿sabe? No me sorprende que usted piense de esa manera. Es un ser egoísta, sin sentimientos, que sólo pensó en su beneficio antes que en los demás. Es natural que hable así, ya que todo lo que ha recibido en su vida es desprecio. Y sí, probablemente esto no me deje nada bueno, pero no todas las personas hacen las cosas esperando algo a cambio. Algunas, Príncipe Hans, las hacen de corazón, y eso es algo de lo que definitivamente usted carece.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por caer de los ojos de la Reina, y Hans jamás pensó que aquella imagen pudiera afectarle tanto. Más que sus palabras, era verse reflejado en sus ojos. Es como si se viera a sí mismo en un pasado, donde aún había algo de bueno en él. Conocía ese sentimiento, había vivido gran parte de su vida asustado. Pero en su mirada había algo más: esperanza. Y él la había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y no había nada que hacer al respecto, los dos parecían un tanto desconcertados. Hans quería reírse, sin embargo, y aparentar que nada había pasado y que todo lo que la Reina había dicho eran puras patrañas…pero su mente no reaccionaba. Lo único que podía ver en ese momento eran esos ojos azules que comenzaban a volverlo loco… más de lo que ya estaba.

— Ahora, si me permite, — logró escuchar después de salir de su transe, — tengo que retirarme. Así que si tiene lista la carta entréguemela de una vez.

Hans miró una vez más cómo se colocaba la máscara de indiferencia que por muchos años fue su escudo del exterior. Sabía que eso la hacía sentir que tenía el control, aunque ambos supieran que era todo lo contrario.

Sin más, extendió el pedazo de papel a través de la reja, acercando su brazo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tomarlo. Elsa lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar la carta con desconfianza, procurando el menor contacto posible. Cuando la tuvo en su poder se dio media vuelta con intención de partir, pero antes de que se pusiera en marcha una voz la detuvo.

— Su Majestad, — comenzó, a pesar de que esta le diera la espalda, — si quiere hacer un bien por su gente le recomiendo que deje de buscar ayuda donde no la hay. Absténgase de visitar otros reinos por un tiempo, eso sólo les da la impresión de lo desesperada que está. Arendelle tiene los recursos suficientes para sobrevivir por su cuenta, así que muéstreles que no los necesita y así, ellos comenzarán a necesitarla.

Elsa no respondió, y Hans no esperaba que lo hiciera, así que caminó a lo largo del pasillo sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, y quizá fue lo mejor. No estaba seguro de poder soportar su mirada una vez más.

Su presencia se desvaneció y él se sintió más vació que nunca. Los papeles se habían invertido, así como la celda que alguna vez fue de la Reina. Esta vez fue ella quien lo dejó al descubierto, quien lo desarmó, pero también le hizo darse cuenta de algo muy importante… Los dos eran más parecidos de lo que se imaginaba.

Aquella idea lo hizo plantearse la posibilidad de que, si él hubiera crecido rodeado de amor, probablemente su futuro hubiese sido diferente. Para Elsa lo fue, y a pesar de su pasado, de sus errores, logró salir adelante. Claro, ella tenía a Anna y eso era más que suficiente. En cambio él, tenía trece hermanos que le habían dado la espalda. Únicamente contaba con el apoyo de una madre que siempre se vio imposibilitada por la autoridad del Rey. La Reina tenía razón, después de todo.

"_Es natural que hable así, ya que todo lo que ha recibido en su vida es desprecio."_

Entonces, si había alguna esperanza para él… ¿quién lo salvaría de sí mismo?

* * *

Cuando la Reina llegó a su despacho rápidamente fue seguida por Kai, quien portaba en sus brazos un par de documentos que requerían atención inmediata. Elsa estaba tan acostumbrada a todo ese papeleo que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, esa era su rutina de todos los días y más ahora que la economía de su reino se encontraba en apuros. Aquello la mantenía despierta día y noche.

Tomó asiento y rápidamente le echó una ojeada a los papeles que tenía enfrente: la mayoría se trataban de acuerdos que necesitaban ser modificados o actualizados. Suspiró cansada y se dispuso a empezar a trabajar.

— Mi Reina, antes que se me olvide, — le interrumpió Kai, tratando de llamar nuevamente su interés, — llegó el mensajero que la vino a buscar ayer, me preguntó que si no tenía algún encargo para él.

— Ah, sí, claro, — se apresuró a contestar, dándole la carta que Hans le había entregado minutos antes. — Entréguesela por favor y dígale que disculpe la tardanza.

— En seguida, su Majestad.

La Reina se detuvo un momento, y recordando algo, volvió a llamar a Kai. Por suerte aún estaba a medio camino y se volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Sí, necesitaba algo más?

— En realidad… — respondió algo indecisa, pero ante la mirada del otro, fingió no prestar mucha atención a lo que iba a decir. — Sí, necesito que me haga otro favor. Avise al Rey de Nordentan que no podré visitarlo esta semana, y envíe una disculpa de mi parte.

— Pero Reina, — Kai la observó sin comprender a qué se refería, y preocupado por su decisión y las consecuencias de esta, agregó: — Creí que esta reunión era importante para Arendelle…

— Hay asuntos más importantes que atender aquí, Kai. Sólo haga lo que le pido.

— … Lo que usted ordene, mi Reina.

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia! No esperaba recibir tantos comentarios positivos y eso me llenó de ánimo para actualizar pronto. Leí cada uno de los reviews que dejaron y me emocionaba saber su opinión sobre la pareja y la historia, definitivamente cada vez somos más en el fandom y eso me da mucho gusto. Ahora con respecto al capítulo, esta vez fue un poco más corto pero en realidad no había mucho que contar. Tengo cosas planeadas para los siguientes que le van a dar más movimiento a la trama, se los prometo, sólo ténganme paciencia xD.**

******En este capítulo la frase inicial corresponde al escritor Maurice Maeterlinck.**

**- Reviews -**

**Taisho: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y claro, me encargaré de que Anna no se salga de su personaje ;).**

**Annonym00se: Sí, todos sabemos que en el fondo es un pan de Dios xD. ¡Gracias! **

**LaBrujaViolet: Nooo, ¿por qué? Tu fanfic está excelente, ya tienes una fan más :D.**

** Shirayuki: Sí a mi también me encanta que el fandom crezca *-*, ¡gracias por los comentarios!**

**Marla: ¡Yo los amo! Me río como tonta pensando en ellos xD. Gracias por tu opinión, de verdad que fue una de las que más me llegó :') espero no decepcionarte.**

**Fluttershy: ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**evagante: ¡SÍ! Ya era hora. Muchas gracias, yo sigo tu fic como loca y ver un comentario en el mío me emocionó mucho :), que bueno que te gustó.**


	3. Incertidumbre

_**Where my demons hide**_

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

**Capítulo III. Incertidumbre.**

"_Es difícil decidir si la incertidumbre hace al hombre más desgraciado que despreciable."_

Ese día fue la última vez que recibió noticias de su madre.

Y aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, lo cierto es que le importaba. Y mucho. Por un momento creyó que podría comunicarse con ella y que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su madre había tomado muchos riesgos enviándole esa carta y lo más probable es que la hubiera metido en problemas. Sabía que ese era el motivo por el cual no había recibido respuesta alguna pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, su madre se hubiese olvidado de él. Era absurdo, pero la idea lo atormentaba y por eso, cada mañana al despertar releía la carta que valiosamente había guardado. Se la sabía de pies a cabeza.

No importaba cuantas veces la estudiara, su escritura no dejaba de maravillarlo: era suave y firme, como su carácter, con cierta inclinación a la derecha; escribía más comas de las necesarias y remarcaba con mucho énfasis los puntos de las "i". A simple vista podía parecer un poco tonto analizar cada detalle, pero para él era bastante entretenido. En ocasiones se la pasaba horas simplemente observándola, delineando letra por letra, buscando un significado oculto en aquella hoja de papel… Quería creer en sus palabras, necesitaba hacerlo, pues era la única forma de escapar del monstruo que lo consumía por dentro.

Era breve, decía poco pero a la vez lo decía todo.

"_Hijo mío, no sabes cuánto desearía poder estar contigo en estos momentos, poder abrazarte, besarte y contarte aquellas historias que solías adorar de pequeño. Me haces mucha falta, un pedazo de mi alma se fue contigo y no hay día que no piense en ti… pero sé también que fue la mejor decisión. Tu futuro era incierto aquí, al menos en este momento. Pero tengo fe en que las cosas mejorarán, tu padre solo necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que pasó. Él te ama, ambos lo hacemos, y no te dejaremos solo. _

_A veces creo entender los motivos que te llevaron a hacerlo. Hans, sé que la vida no ha sido justa contigo, y no sabes lo culpable que me siento por ello. No hemos sido los mejores padres para ti, mi amor, pudimos haberte dado más cariño, más atención, pero vivir de los errores del pasado no nos permite avanzar. La solución se encuentra en el presente, y aunque parezca un intento perdido, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse."_

* * *

Ese día fue la última vez que la vio. A _ella._

Sin embargo, aún podía escuchar su voz retumbando por las paredes, como si el tiempo realmente no hubiera pasado.

— _Como si lo hubiera congelado_, — pensó en una ocasión y la idea le pareció divertida los primeros días. Dos meses después perdió toda su gracia.

De vez en cuando se preguntaba que sería de ella y trataba de imaginársela paseando por el pueblo, con su ropa impecable y sonriendo cortésmente a todo aquel que se topara en su camino. La gente voltearía a verla y ella seguiría con su paso, sin perder el semblante.

No era así todo el tiempo, había ocasiones en las que dejaba que el monstruo se apoderara de él e ideaba formas para vengarse. Otras veces, recreaba la escena en el castillo de hielo, cuando la flecha fue lanzada, pero ya no hacía intento por detenerla. La veía morir y más que sentir satisfacción, aquello le hacía sentirse culpable. Era en esos momentos donde sus palabras adquirían más peso.

"_Es un ser egoísta, sin sentimientos, que sólo pensó en su beneficio antes que en los demás."_

Era extraño, antes jamás le importó lo que otros opinaran de él… pero con Elsa era distinto. Tal vez era su mirada o su presencia, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía poner en duda sus ideales, que lo hacían desear conocerla un poco más y así descubrir que era lo que la volvía tan diferente a las demás personas.

Pero después lo pensaba dos veces y se reía de lo tonto que se escuchaba.

* * *

Estaba dormido cuando todo ocurrió.

Llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal, al inicio se trataba de pequeños mareos en la mañana, nada de qué preocuparse, así que no le dio mucha importancia y decidió ignorarlos. Al tercer día se dio cuenta que le costaba mantener el equilibrio al caminar y que, al acostarse de lado, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Procuró dormir boca arriba pero no fue de gran ayuda, el mareo no se iba y él no parecía mejorar, pero era tan orgulloso que prefería morirse antes que pedir ayuda.

Aquel día había vomitado su desayuno y no quiso volver a probar bocado alguno. No tenía ganas de levantarse, ni si quiera leer la carta de su madre le entusiasmaba. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y sin energía, así que optó por descansar toda la tarde.

Horas después despertó bañado en sudor y con los tímpanos a punto de estallar. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero oía gritos por todas partes y esta vez parecían ser reales, no meros productos de su imaginación. Se levantó desconcertado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero lo que siguió después lo hizo despertar de golpe.

Un estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de ahí y antes de que pudiera preguntarse si quiera de qué se trataba, el impacto lo hizo caer al suelo y lo último que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue una explosión.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido pero el humo fue el que lo sacó de su ensueño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas si podía distinguir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero aún así logró apoyarse en la pared. Lo primero que notó fue que había fuego en varias partes del calabozo y tardó un par de segundos en asimilarlo. ¿Estaba soñando?

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? — Intentó buscar a los guardias con la vista pero no lograba distinguir nada con claridad, su visión era borrosa y el humo tampoco le facilitaba las cosas. Pero lo que sí pudo notar fue una gran brecha que se abría en la pared de enfrente y que se alargaba por todo el lugar, formando una ventana al exterior. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Se puso de pie rápidamente y al instante lo lamentó. Sintió que el mundo se volvía de cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por contener las nauseas que se avecinaban. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? No hay tiempo que perder, — se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque lo cierto era que sus sentidos le estaban fallando y comenzaba a creer que el fuego se había esparcido por su cuerpo también.

No obstante, se abrió camino entre los escombros que habían resultado de la explosión y trató de divisar la salida, pero las llamas le impedían el paso. Sabía que si no hacía algo pronto el fuego lo alcanzaría a él y entonces no habría forma de escapar. Tenía que actuar rápido, necesitaba salir de esa prisión en cuanto antes.

Sin más demoras, cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos y se apresuró a huir de ahí. Corría deprisa a través de los pasillos pero el intenso calor y su falta de equilibro hacían que cada paso se volviera interminable. Podía sentir como las llamas crecían con cada segundo y él hacía lo posible por mantenerse lejos de ellas, pero su piel quemaba y por un instante creyó que no lo lograría. No quería morir así, no de esa manera. Pero justo cuando sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar, sus pulmones lograron coger un poco de oxígeno del exterior, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba de vuelta en los corredores del castillo. El fuego había quedado atrás y jamás sintió tanto alivio en su vida.

De inmediato se dejó caer en una de las paredes y ante la falta de aire, se desabrochó la camisa con desesperación. Su cuerpo ardía y le costaba mucho respirar pero agradecía haber podido salir vivo de ese infierno. Miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que algo muy grave sucedía. Aún podía oír los gritos pero no había una sola alma en todo el lugar. Era como si todos hubieran huido al escuchar la explosión.

Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó, pues necesitaba largarse de ahí antes de que notaran que había escapado de su celda. No tenía a dónde ir, pero sabía que si se quedaba en ese castillo jamás volvería a ver la luz del Sol. Por ello caminó por el pasillo con suma precaución, asomándose en cada esquina para asegurarse de que nadie advirtiera su presencia.

Un par de metros más adelante se detuvo de golpe. Había personas por doquier: todas corriendo horrorizadas de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo sin parar y llevando en sus manos baldes, trapos y demás cosas que no lograba distinguir. Desconocía el daño que la explosión había causado y los motivos que la ocasionaron, pero la imagen que tenía delante lo había dejado perplejo. Algo andaba muy mal.

— Apúrense, vamos, — logró percibir entre tanto bullicio y sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir la voz de una de las sirvientas de la Reina. Quiso esconderse en cuanto la vio pero supo que no tenía caso, después de todo nadie parecía prestarle atención. — Hay más hombres heridos en la entrada, así que vamos, vamos.

— _¿Heridos? ¿De qué rayos habla esa anciana? _— pensó para sus adentros. No obstante, se encontraba en muy mal estado y era preciso que se diera prisa pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría consciente.

Antes continuar, dio un vistazo por toda estancia y se percató de que se encontraba en el salón. No podía salir por la puerta principal, eso le quedaba claro, era demasiado arriesgado y en su condición no podría hacer mucho si lo capturaban. Debía de buscar otra salida. Tenía un ligero recuerdo de hacia donde se dirigían los corredores que partían del salón, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar hacia la biblioteca y bajar por el almacén, en donde encontraría una salida alterna.

No volteó a ver a nadie, pues así sería más sencillo pasar desapercibido, y con un poco de trabajo arrastró los pies por la habitación. Se sentía mareado pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, y una vez que estuvo lejos de ahí, pudo bajar la guardia. Siguió adelante luego de darse un respiro y se condujo a través del castillo, en donde el ruido poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse.

Después de pasar la biblioteca, giró a la derecha con la intención de seguir su camino pero frenó de inmediato ante la imagen que tenía enfrente: todo se encontraba en penumbras, habían hombres tirados por los suelos, malheridos, y no estaba seguro de cuántos seguían con vida. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hielo sólido y de él se desprendían columnas puntiagudas que crecían a lo largo del pasillo, amenazando a todo aquel que se atreviera a pasar por ahí. Dio un paso atrás, sin poder creer lo que veía.

— Príncipe… — aquel susurro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente buscó entre los hombres al dueño. A un par de metros de él se encontraba uno de los guardias del calabozo quien, con sangre en el costado, apenas si podía moverse. Hans se arrodillo con cuidado a un lado de él y pudo apreciar de cerca la herida. Era bastante profunda y el corte había sido hecho por una espada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién hizo esto?

— No.. no lo sé… — al hombre claramente le costaba respirar y por un momento Hans sintió pena por él. — Ellos… nos atacaron.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? — preguntó con un tono más demandante pues la incertidumbre lo mataba y necesitaba respuestas.

— Llegaron en un buque y desde ahí… lanzaron el primer ataque.

— La explosión… — murmuró. El fuego, los gritos, todo tenía sentido.

— Sí, ellos… ellos lo hicieron. No sé cómo… entraron hasta acá pero… vienen tras la Reina.

— Elsa_._ — Dijo con un hilo de voz. En todo ese tiempo no había pensado en ella y ahora su mente no dejaba de repetir su nombre. — ¿Dónde está?

— Nosotros tratamos… tratamos de defenderla pero ellos…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, un ruido proveniente de una de las recámaras los interrumpió. Hans retuvo la respiración en un intento por escuchar más, pero sus oídos no le respondieron como quería. Luego, observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el hielo aún estaba intacto, lo que significaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo. Los atacantes no podían estar muy lejos.

Sabía que sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien cuando tomó la espada del guardia entre sus manos y buscó con la vista alguna señal de los agresores.

— ¿Qué hace? — le oyó decir al hombre pero no le prestó atención. Debía de ser sigiloso y por ello, apoyándose en la espada, se puso de pie. — No, espere, tiene… que salir de aquí.

Pero Hans no lo escuchó.

* * *

Había dejado al guardia varios metros atrás.

Caminaba a lo largo del corredor, despacio y deteniéndose en cada puerta para mirar adentro. La temperatura había comenzado a bajar, el frío se había hecho insoportable, su cuerpo temblaba de frío y aquello le traía recuerdos de la noche en que Elsa le había llevado la carta de su madre. No sabía que había sido de ella, ni lo que buscaba o lo que esperaba encontrar, pero sus pies se movían y él no podía detenerlos. Y aunque entre más se adentraba el hielo se intensificaba y por poco lo hacía caer, algo le decía que estaba muy cerca y la espada le servía de soporte.

Paró por unos instantes mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por el esfuerzo y notó un par de voces cerca de él. No se había equivocado, los ruidos venían de una de las habitaciones del final, en donde la puerta yacía destrozada en el suelo.

Se acercó silenciosamente hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente, para así poder obtener una mejor vista de lo que sea que hubiera adentro. Logró distinguir a un hombre de espaldas, probablemente a uno de los atacantes, pero en cuanto sus ojos captaron un destello de cabello blanco en el suelo, su corazón dejó de latir.

Elsa se encontraba agachada en el suelo, tratando en vano de sostenerse con los brazos. Nunca la había visto así, tan rota, ni si quiera cuando la siguió después de que escapara del calabozo. Su cabello estaba desaliñado y manchado de sangre, y se veía tan aturdida que apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Había estado peleando, de eso no había duda, pero tal parecía que había perdido la batalla.

Y Hans sólo podía quedarse así, petrificado, mientras toda su atención se centraba en ella. Era como si su cerebro no quisiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, como si le tratara de decir que estaba en la pesadilla de la que tanto temía y que para despertar tenía que llegar al final.

Y quizá tenía razón, después de todo era exactamente igual. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y allí estaba ella, sola e indefensa, y allí estaba él, con la espada desenvainada.

Sus pasos se hicieron imperceptibles, así como su respiración, y al avanzar, todo lo que podía ver eran sus intentos por ponerse de pie.

— _No tienes a dónde ir,_ — repetía en su cabeza, tal y como en el sueño. Ella era la presa y él el depredador.

No había marcha atrás, el monstruo había regresado y sólo él podía darle fin a esto, así que con la espada en el aire la miró por última vez.

Pero se detuvo, había algo diferente.

Esta vez no era a él a quien la Reina veía con temor, no eran sus ojos azules los que le suplicaban piedad ni tampoco era él de quien ella quería escapar.

…No era él quien quería asesinarla.

Entonces despertó y todo fue muy rápido. No supo en qué momento su mano cambió de dirección pero sí pudo sentir el impacto y el calambre que subió por su brazo. Soltó la espada y vio en cámara lenta como aquel hombre dejaba caer su propia arma para después desvanecerse por los suelos.

El piso se llenó de sangre y de repente se sintió más enfermo que nunca. Quería huir lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

— ¿Ha-hans?

Su voz lo atormentaba. No tenía el valor para verla, no después de lo que había hecho. Había matado a una persona y lo peor de todo es que le había atacado por la espalda.

— Como un cobarde… — susurró, y si Elsa lo escuchó no hizo ningún comentario.

De todas formas no había nada más que hacer, y con el poco sentido que le quedaba, agarró la espada por el mango y la sostuvo por un momento, sacándola del cuerpo de aquel hombre y observando cómo escurría la sangre por la hoja. En el suelo las gotas caían lentamente mientras que sus manos se bañaban de aquel líquido rojo, y él no podía despegar su vista de ello.

— Hans… — repitió la Reina, esta vez con más fuerza.

Fue su voz lo que lo sacó de su estupor, y mirándola a los ojos, admitió por fin su derrota. Las manos le temblaban y se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero ella no dijo nada. Al contrario, en su mirada no había rechazo ni temor. Era dulce y reflejaba una tristeza infinita que él comprendía a la perfección. De alguna manera, estando ahí de pie, destrozado, sus ojos lograban reconfortarlo.

Y quiso decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

En vez de eso, todo se tornó oscuro y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? En lo personal no quedé muy satisfecha con este capítulo, siento que fue vago y no pude expresar con claridad mis ideas. De hecho me costó mucho escribirlo y por eso tardé más de lo planeado, digamos que no se me dan las escenas de "acción" xD… Pero bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión para ver qué me faltó o cómo puedo mejorar. Y por favor no desesperen, sé que la historia es algo oscura al inicio pero les prometo que las cosas están por cambiar. Apenas vamos por el tercer capítulo y créanme que todavía falta mucho, además ya empezará a haber más interacción entre Elsa y Hans.**

**La frase del inicio es del filósofo Jean de la Bruyère.**

**Y también les quiero dar un enorme agradecimiento a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :'), les juro que me alegran el día.**

**- Reviews -**

**Annonym00se: Hahaha y aún falta más xD. ¡Gracias!**

**evagante: ¡Alago el que me hayas recomendado en tu fanfic! Me da muchísimo gusto que estés disfrutando de la historia Y MIL GRACIAS por todos los comentarios positivos :'). Yo también creo que Hans es más que el típico chico malo, es un personaje muy complejo y al que vale la pena darle una oportunidad. Incluso Jennifer Lee dijo que Hans era "una figura trágica porque era la consecuencia de haber sido criado sin amor".**

**LaBrujaViolet: ¡Gracias a ti! Y claro que me encanta :D.**

**LaylaIntegra: Muchas gracias :).**

**nekpnoppon: ¡Gracias! :D**

**Scath H Wolff: ¿En serio te lo pasaron? Wow que genial xD, muchas gracias por comentar :D y por ti fue que subí la carta xD, espero te guste.**

**Taisho Hanako: Hahaha sí, ya verás xD. Y sí yo también lo sentí un poco triste, pero te prometo que ya van a ser más "rosas" xD, o por lo menos más divertidos de ahora en adelante. ¡Gracias por todo! :)**

**Marla: Sí, es demasiado buena :C pero así la queremos xD... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Akatsuki SID: ¡Hahaha gracias en serio! Sí es muy complejo, pero eso lo hace más interesante ;), que bueno que te gusta la historia, le echaré más ganas.**

**SakuraSoul: Sí, ella es la indicada para ese trabajo :D, gracias.**

**Andrea: ¡Tocaya! Gracias a ti.**

**JustOneMorePerson: Mil gracias :') siempre que alguien me da ánimos me hacen sentir no estoy haciendo tan mal las cosas y que vale la pena seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Empatía

**_Where my demons hide_**

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Empatía.**

"_La ternura y la amabilidad con los demás no son signos de debilidad o desesperación, sino manifestaciones de fuerza y decisión."_

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche podía verla, se esparcía por todos lados: en sus brazos, en el suelo, en las paredes. No había un solo lugar que estuviera libre de aquel líquido repugnante que lo asfixiaba y le quemaba la piel… Que le recordaba lo vacío que estaba por dentro.

Sus manos se mostraban sucias y sostenían firmemente la espada con la que le había quitado la vida. Temía que, si la soltaba, seguiría causando más tragedias, y el hombre que yacía en el piso era un claro ejemplo de lo que era capaz. Después de todo, no es el arma sino aquel que la porta, ¿verdad?

Era él el único culpable, no había vuelta atrás, y la sangre que escurría entre sus dedos era un vivo recordatorio del monstruo en el que se había convertido.

Era inútil tratar de auxiliarlo pues no llegaría muy lejos, su cuerpo no le respondía. No había nada más que hacer, estaba muerto, y aunque al inicio había querido llorar, gritar, patalear y sacarse ese dolor del pecho que lo oprimía y no le dejaba respirar… todo había sido en vano. Aún estaba ahí y quizá jamás desaparecería.

Se sentía la peor basura y no había forma de justificarse. Ni si quiera le había visto la cara, ni mucho menos oído su nombre, así que ¿a quién tendría que pedirle perdón ahora?

Pero al tratar de buscarle un rostro a su víctima, Hans sintió como el peso del mundo se ponía sobre sus hombros y aplastaba cada parte de su ser. A su alrededor todo se despedazaba y perdía su color, dejándolo en un abismo sin regreso.

Aquellos ojos azules se mostraban si vida, y al ver su cabello blanco extenderse por el piso, supo de inmediato que no podía ser real, no podía estar pasando otra vez… Ahí en el suelo, no era el cuerpo de un hombre el que se encontraba a sus pies, sino el de una mujer.

Y entonces despertó.

Al principio le costó trabajo distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraba, pues todo parecía tan borroso y lejano que le daba la sensación de hallarse en un lugar completamente desconocido. Supo en seguida que no estaba en su celda, la luz lo delató, y se sintió un poco abrumado por el resplandor que escapaba de la ventana. En su celda no había ventanas, por supuesto, ni puertas, ni nada. Sólo paredes y oscuridad, y él estaba más que acostumbrado a ellas.

Lo segundo que detectó fue que le dolía a horrores la cabeza, como si se hubiese pasado un poco de copas la noche anterior. Intentó levantarse con algo de dificultad pero, al momento de apoyar sus brazos, estos casi cedieron ante el peso de su cuerpo y tuvo que agarrarse deprisa a la cama en la que reposaba para no caer.

— Maldita sea, — se quejó. La pequeña sacudida le había devuelto las nauseas de antes.

— Oh, pero que alegría verlo despierto.

Hans volteó de inmediato ante la voz y cayó en cuenta que no sólo estaba acompañado, sino que también se encontraba en una habitación repleta de personas heridas. Sin poder creerlo, se giró para ver por completo el panorama y quedó bastante sorprendido ante aquella imagen tan deprimente: por todas partes había camas ocupadas por gente cubierta de vendas, algunos inconscientes y otros mirando al vació, pero la gran mayoría poseía un cierto aire de derrota. Y el salón principal que alguna vez estuvo lleno de gente danzando, hoy se hallaba cubierto de hombres caídos.

A pesar de que le hacía sentir más enfermo, Hans no hizo el menor intento por desviar la mirada. En vez de eso, permitió que el sujeto de antes se acercara lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharlo.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — Cuestionó en cuanto sintió que el tipo se sentaba a su lado.

El otro, sin embargo, pareció meditar su respuesta antes de hablar. — ¿No lo recuerdas? El castillo fue atacado.

— ¿El qué…? — Y como por arte de magia, todos los recuerdos de dicha noche volvieron a él de golpe. La explosión, la gente corriendo y la sangre en sus manos, todo había sido real. — El sueño…

— ¿Perdón?

— El sueño — susurró, como perdido en sus pensamientos. — Elsa…

— Hijo, ¿qué dices? No te estoy…

— La reina… — y tomándolo por sorpresa, Hans lo jaló del brazo con tanta desesperación que por poco lo hacía perder el equilibrio, — ¿dónde está? ¡Elsa! ¿Dónde está? Dígame que no le hice daño, que no la…

— Calma, calma, — trató de frenarle, pues no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía. — Espera, ¿de qué hablas? La reina está bien, sólo está un poco lastimada pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

_La reina está bien_. Aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua frío, dejándolo sin habla. No obstante, fueron suficientes para que Hans aflojara un poco el agarre y le permitiera al hombre recuperar su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya más tranquilo? — Inquirió después de un rato.

No, definitivamente no lo estaba. En su mente varias versiones de aquella escena se repetían una y otra vez, todas igual de reales, y le agobiaba no poder discernir la una de la otra. Lo único en que coincidían todas es que en cada una Elsa terminaba moribunda en el suelo.

— ¿Está herida? — Logró pronunciar, aún sin estar seguro de querer oír la respuesta. — Yo… ¿Yo la lastimé?

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? Muchacho, ¡si tú la salvaste!

— ¿Qué? — alcanzó a balbucear, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

No podía ser verdad, él la había visto en el piso, había visto la sangre en su cabello.

— No puede ser…

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Le miró extrañado, pero Hans no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Parecía asustado y desconcertado. — ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

— No lo sé… — su respuesta fue sincera, realmente se sentía bastante perdido. — ¿Qué pasó con el castillo, con la explosión, con todos estos hombres? ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

— Vaya, realmente te diste un buen golpe. — Comentó el hombre, y ante la mirada de confusión del pelirrojo, agregó: — quiero decir, en la cabeza. Cuando entraste a rescatar a la Reina, uno de los guardias pensó que tú eras el agresor y te dio tremendo coscorrón que te noqueó por completo.

— _Vaya, a eso se debe el dolor,_ — pensó, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que sí había habido una persona aquella noche y que no era un simple producto de su imaginación. — Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Yo maté a ese hombre?

De alguna manera, aquel sujeto parecía comprender su angustia y en vez de mostrar pena por él, con una sonrisa trató de reconfortarlo. — No te mortifiques por ello, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿te parece? Además de que llevas aquí un par de días y aún no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo William y trabajo como médico en el pueblo. ¿Qué me dices tú, hijo?

Hans enarcó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de tema, odiaba ser tratado como niño pequeño. Además, era un hombre de pocos amigos y, a pesar de ser bastante bueno en ello, odiaba tener que fingir cortesía con personas que no le interesaba conocer y peor aún en esas condiciones. No se sentía estable, su mente era un caos y aún seguía sintiendo malestar en todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, se tomó un momento para apreciar al hombre que tenía enfrente: no era muy alto pero su complexión delgada le daba unos centímetros de más. Tenía los cabellos y el bigote muy canosos, y unos ojos pequeños que se escondían detrás de unas cejas bastante pobladas. Daba la imagen de ser un hombre mayor, aunque lo más probable es que fuera más joven que de lo que aparentaba.

— Sí, como sea, — no tenía tiempo de absurdas presentaciones, lo único que le importaba era obtener respuestas, — sólo quiero saber si el dolor se irá pronto… Es realmente insoportable.

— No te preocupes, es pasajero, — le aseguró mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente, tomándolo desprevenido. Hans de inmediato movió la cabeza a un lado, ocasionándole más punzadas en la sien. — Hey, tranquilo muchacho, sólo quiero…

— No me toque, — le advirtió, y William se sintió un poco intimidado ante su mirada.

— Sólo quería comprobar que no tuvieras más fiebre, estuviste algo delicado estos días.

— Estoy bien, — aclaró, aunque por dentro no se encontraba bien del todo, — es sólo el golpe.

— En eso te equivocas, cuando llegaste aquí también traías una fuerte infección en los oídos, por eso estuviste en cama tanto tiempo, — y mientras William le explicaba el estado en el que había estado esos días, Hans recordaba todos los mareos, nauseas, incluso la falta de equilibrio, que había sentido. Seguramente todo se debía a eso. — Pero tal parece que ya estás mejor, sólo necesitas un poco de reposo.

— ¿Más? — Resopló, sentía que se ahogaba con tanta gente a su alrededor. Irónico, ya que encerrado en la celda lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí, y ahora que se encontraba fuera sólo pensaba en regresar. Por patético que se escuchara, se había acostumbrado a estar solo y en esos momentos era cuando más necesitaba tener un tiempo para reflexionar. — ¿Y qué pasó con el calabozo?

— ¿El calabozo? ¿Acaso importa?

Hans pensó dos veces su respuesta antes de contestar, aparentemente aquel tipo no sabía nada de su situación legal y quizá era mejor así. Probablemente si se enteraba lo trataría diferente, y no tenía ánimo de lidiar con eso.

— Olvídelo, creo que le tomaré la palabra. Necesito descansar.

— Opino lo mismo, usted se encuentra mucho mejor que la mayoría de los hombres de aquí así que se recuperará pronto… Además, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Hans soltó una risa burlona ante aquella sugerencia. ¿Ayuda? ¿Él? Primero muerto.

— Yo creo que se las puede arreglar muy bien usted solo, Doc.

Esta vez fue él quien rió. — Ya lo veremos, Hans.

* * *

Tres días después, el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo. Sus oídos estaban en mejores condiciones y había estado comiendo bien en esos días, pues las nauseas no habían vuelto a aparecer. Se recuperaba rápido y por momentos agradecía llevar los genes de su padre, quien rara vez enfermaba de algo.

En ese tiempo también pudo saber más acerca de los hechos que envolvían el asalto al castillo. En primera, tal parecía que todo había sido planeado. La Reina tenía programado un paseo a unos sembradíos en las afueras de la ciudad pero _algo_ la atrasó y la hizo regresar de vuelta a su despacho, dejándola con menos seguridad de la normal. A su vez, el personal no se había enterado y por eso, cuando ocurrió la explosión, nadie hizo el intento de buscarla pues la creían a salvo.

El barco en el que viajaban los bandidos había descendido ya tarde, pero nadie le dio importancia hasta que el primer cañón fue lanzado. El segundo golpeó muy próximo al calabozo, por eso es que él había sentido el impacto de cerca. No hubo un tercero ya que el buque se marchó deprisa, dejando a mucha de su tripulación en tierra firme. La mayoría logró escapar y los que no contaron con la misma suerte, murieron en la batalla, dejándolos con cero prisioneros a quienes interrogar. Habían teorías que circulaban por todo Arendelle, pero no había nada seguro.

Se decía que el Duque de Weselton estaba detrás de todo eso, y que el ataque había sido en venganza contra la Reina Elsa. Otros afirmaban que algún reino enemigo había tratado de robar la corona y apoderarse de dichas tierras. También se decía que aquello había sido planeado por algunos cuantos inconformes con el gobierno de la "Reina de las Nieves" y que deseaban darle un pequeño susto para que no intentara nada en contra de ellos. Hans, por su parte, no sabía que pensar.

William le dijo que Elsa estaba mejor y que pronto podría retomar sus labores, lo cual le causó cierto alivio. También le contó la delicada situación en la que se encontraban los hombres que los acompañaban, quien en su mayoría trabajaban como guardias y sirvientes del castillo. Eran poco más de cincuenta heridos, con un mínimo número de mujeres, las cuales eran atendidas en otro cuarto. Pero fuera de eso, la ciudad estaba a salvo por fortuna, aunque todos tenían miedo de que el próximo ataque fuera peor.

A Hans no le importaba demasiado la seguridad del reino ya que aquello era consecuencia de la falta de experiencia de la reina, o al menos así lo veía. Pero a su vez, le interesaba ella y se la pasaba preguntándose cómo se encontraría. No es que su vida fuera importante para él, se repetía constantemente, es sólo que seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que pasó esa noche, o más bien, por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Si tan sólo hubiese dejado que el monstruo lo dominara por un segundo más, quizá Arendelle estaría ahora sin reina. No le constaba pero, aún así, le asustaba el hecho de no saber hasta donde podría llevarlo su locura.

Y aunque al inicio lo dudaba, lo cierto es que haber estado lejos de la celda le había ayudado bastante a soportar la ira que sentía en su interior. El monstruo aún estaba ahí, claro, pero su poder disminuía constantemente. Hans creía que se debía a la presencia de William y las demás personas, pues tener contacto con ellos lo hacía sentirse más humano.

Trataba de no pensar en el hombre que había asesinado con su espada, le gustaba creer que "_había hecho lo que tenía que hacer_" aunque en el fondo supiera que no era del todo cierto. Haber salvado a Elsa era más una coincidencia que otra cosa, y eso también lo confundía. Era como si no supiera quién era en realidad, o qué es lo que quería. Días atrás la respuesta era fácil pues su alma deseaba venganza, pero ahora no tenía idea de que era lo que buscaba. Los días corrían y más que vivir, existía.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía en qué momento había terminado siendo algo así como el enfermero del castillo, pues William no lo dejaba en paz. No podía abandonar el salón principal, de hecho ya había notado que un guardia permanecía afuera de la puerta para custodiarlo, pero el doctor se encargaba de mantenerlo ocupado con pequeñas labores, tales como limpiar los utensilios, pasarle algún medicamento o cambiando las vendas de los heridos. Y Hans no era precisamente la persona más servicial.

— Esto apesta, — rezongó el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que extendía vendas limpias al mayor.

William apenas si se inmutó con el comentario y siguió haciendo su trabajo. — Y eso que no eres tú quien las está cambiando.

Desde su lugar podía ver a Hans volteando los ojos.

— No, me refiero a estar aquí cambiando pañales, estoy harto.

— Bueno, al menos esto te mantiene entretenido, ¿no lo crees?

Hans prefirió no responder. En parte tenía razón, aunque detestaba servir a los demás sabía que aquello tenía a su mente ocupada, lo que era bueno si quería mantenerse cuerdo.

— Ya está, ahora vamos a llevarle esto a Gerda y a las demás.

William tomó las vendas que restaban y las colocó en una canasta, poniéndose de pié en el proceso. Hans en cambio, fue a mojarse la cara para distraerse un poco. Era apenas medio día y él ya estaba aburrido a morir. Al menos en la celda se la pasaba durmiendo y ya era algo, ahí con tanto movimiento apenas si podía descansar.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría pero hizo caso omiso, lo más seguro es que fuera Gerda con la comida.

— Doctor, sé que me dijo que no necesitaba ayuda pero antes de que diga algo, Gerda fue la que me pidió que le trajera un poco de leche y jamón para los enfermos así que, — dijo atropelladamente, sin darle tiempo al susodicho de contestar, — vaya y reclámele a ella…. ¡Ah! Y también traje panecillos dulces. ¿Qué es ese olor?

La voz era tan extremadamente familiar que Hans casi se cae de la sorpresa. Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, volteó a la puerta para poder apreciar a la joven que alguna vez fue su prometida.

— Es sangre y sudor, Princesa, — respondió William, sonriendo un poco apenado. — Es por eso que las damas deben permanecer en…

— Ya sé, ya sé… Pero es que con Gerda no hay mucho que hacer, es bastante aburrido — Anna comentó inocentemente mientras le echaba un vistazo al salón. — Además aquí parece que les hacen falta manos…

Pero antes de que terminara, sus ojos se posaron en los de Hans y se quedó sin palabras. Él por su parte, la miró un poco fastidiado, lo último que necesitaba era _otro_ problema como ella. William aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la canasta de sus manos y dejarla en la mesa.

— Gracias por la comida, dígale a Gerda que yo llevaré la cesta de regreso.

— En realidad Doctor, — le interrumpió sin despegar la vista del otro, — preferiría quedarme aquí por un momento, sino le molesta.

— Eh… No, para nada Princesa, lo que usted ordene.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos hombres estaba a gusto por su presencia, el mayor porque sentía que no era lugar para una joven como ella, Hans porque no la soportaba. Pero Anna parecía no darse cuenta de aquello, y mientras el doctor preparaba pequeñas porciones para los heridos, ella caminaba hacia el pelirrojo.

— Princesa, — se adelantó él, decidido a echarla de ahí a cualquier costa, — que alegría verla por acá.

— Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, — respondió cortantemente, e inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, sonrió un poco. — Vaya, ¿qué fue del Príncipe encantador que conocí?

Aquello le pegó en el ego, lo cierto es que siempre había sido muy cuidadoso de su aspecto personal y en esos días era todo lo contrario al de antes. Por fortuna Anna no lo llegó a ver en el calabozo, donde vivía como vagabundo, y días antes William lo había ayudado a cortarse la barba, así que estaba ligeramente más presentable. Su cabello seguía largo, no había tenido tiempo de cortárselo, pero lo mantenía atado en una cola. Además de que estando ahí ya podía bañarse con frecuencia y usar ropa más limpia. Pero eso, claro, no era suficiente para quitarle la sonrisa burlona a la princesa.

— No lo sé, lo último que supe es que lo habías cambiado por un… ¿qué? ¿un leñador? Ya no lo recuerdo, — esta vez fue su turno de reír ante la reacción de la joven, quien estaba completamente roja del coraje.

— ¡Kristoff no es ningún…!

— Da igual, como si me importara, — y sin darle tiempo de continuar, se dio media vuelta. — Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que…

— ¡Ah, no! — Contestó de inmediato, captando la atención de algunos pacientes. — ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar!

— ¡Shh! — Le calló a su vez, tratando de no armar un escándalo, — ¿puedes guardar silencio? Hay gente tratando de descansar.

— ¿¡Qué gente!? — Y ante la mirada de los susodichos, Anna cerró la boca de inmediato. Bastante apenada, comenzó a disculparse con los demás: — ¡Oh, lo siento!

Pero al darse cuenta de que seguía gritando, su rostro volvió a tonarse rojo, esta vez de la vergüenza. — Quiero decir, lo siento, — murmuró con un tono más adecuado, — yo… eh… se los compensaré, ¡Sí! Les traeré más leche y panecillos… ¡Ah! Y también…

Hans suspiró cansado, no le veía el caso a aquella conversación y lo mejor sería ponerle punto final.

— No eres de gran ayuda, ¿sabías?

Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina como respuesta, pero esta vez contuvo sus comentarios.

— Mira, ya me voy, pero antes quiero aclarar algo contigo.

— Creo que las cosas ya están bastante claras, ¿o es qué vienes a rogarme?

— ¡Aargh! — Chilló desesperada, lo que le causó más risa a Hans. — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Puedes dejarme terminar?

— Está bien, si con eso te vas…

Anna tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, pero ya habría otra oportunidad. En vez de eso, tomó un respiro profundo y se enfocó en un asunto más importante.

— Mira, no sé qué es lo que estás pensando o cuáles son tus intenciones, que probablemente no son nada buenas…

— Tú lo has dicho, — afirmó cruzándose de brazos y con todo el afán de hacerla molestar, pero Anna hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

— ¡Pero! Quisiera saber… En realidad, eh… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué? Sé más específica.

La princesa titubeó antes de volverlo a intentar. — ¿Por qué la salvaste?

Y de todas las preguntas que Hans creyó que podía hacerle, esa fue la última que vino venir. ¿Cómo esperaba que le contestara a algo que él mismo se preguntaba todos los días?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Fue la única respuesta rápida que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Es en serio? Hans, todos en Arendelle lo saben, ¿pues qué esperabas? — Y sin dejarlo objetar, continuó: — Ahora, no contaste a mi pregunta…

— No tengo por qué, lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío y de nadie más.

— Bueno, pues también es asunto mío cuando la vida de mi hermana está de por medio.

Hans volteó los ojos. Ahí iba otra vez con su cuento de la familia trágica feliz.

— _Qué patética,_ — pensó. Él mientras tanto, buscaba cualquier excusa para librarse de aquel problema que ni él mismo podía descifrar. — ¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues creyéndote la heroína del cuento?

— Claro que no, y estoy hablando en serio Hans. — Anna ya ni si quiera parecía molesta, simplemente se notaba preocupada. Su semblante se tornó más serio y el pelirrojo lo tomó como la oportunidad perfecta.

— Yo también, y de hecho recuerdo que la última vez que quisiste buscar explicaciones donde no te correspondía terminaste desatando los poderes de tu hermana, ¿no es así? — Y chasqueando la lengua, agregó: — Creí que ya habías aprendido la lección.

Su plan había dado resultado, Anna ni si quiera se atrevió a replicar en su contra. Ella simplemente guardó silencio por un buen rato, algo raro en ella, como tratando de recordar el día donde todo inició. Hans sabía que la culpa era en parte suya pero, mientras Anna creyera lo contrario, por él estaba bien.

— ¡Hey, muchacho! — Le llamó el Doctor, con la comida ya servida y lista para repartir.

_Perfecto._

— ¡Voy! — Y volviéndose a la joven, fingió cortesía. — Bien Anna, fue muy divertido y todo, pero ahora tengo que…

— Esta bien, yo ya me voy iba de todos modos, — dijo mirando al suelo. Pero antes de que este se fuera, se giró hacia él. — Por cierto...

— ¿Ahora _qué_? — Replicó el susodicho, claramente hastiado.

— Gracias.

— ¿Ah? — Articuló sin estar seguro de lo que estaba escuchando.

— Por mi hermana, gracias. — Y retomando su postura, levantó la cabeza y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. — Ahora, no creas que eso hace que te deteste un poco menos, es sólo que… bueno, tenía que decirlo. Ella es lo más valioso que tengo y bueno, yo… yo estoy feliz de que ella se encuentre a salvo. Así que gracias.

Sin nada más que agregar, la princesa se despidió del doctor y caminó torpemente hacia la salida y, antes de salir por la puerta, se asomó para agregar: — ¡Ah! Y no esperes a que vuelva a decirlo otra vez, que no te lo mereces.

Aunque sus palabras le habían molestado un poco, Hans trató de ignorarlas. Por el contrario a la gente normal, él odiaba ser visto como un héroe o un modelo a seguir y _"gracias"_ no estaba en su vocabulario habitual. Era era un pésimo ejemplo para cualquier persona y no sentía que fuera correcto aparentar algo que no era. Vaya, esa noche ni si quiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos y lo que había hecho no era un acto de valentía. Pero sumergido en sus pensamientos no notó la mirada que William tenía sobre él, y simplemente se limitó a tomar un par de servilletas para ayudarlo a alimentar a los heridos.

— Veo que conoces a la princesa, — comentó como si nada, esperando la reacción del joven.

— Dudo que alguien aquí no la conozca… Es buena haciéndose notar.

William rió por lo bajo mientras caminaban hacia el primer paciente y lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. El pobre hombre apenas si podía hablar, había estado muy grave.

— Me refiero a que ustedes parecen ser viejos amigos.

Hans se sintió ofendido, y más aún cuando vio que lo decía en serio.

— Prefiero el término "conocidos", sino te molesta.

William sólo rió otra vez.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que ocurrió el atentado y poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, Arendelle no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. El invierno se acercaba y necesitaban terminar de preparar la siembra del próximo año, así que toda la gente se había puesto en marcha. Si las cosas salían como estaban planeadas, el reino podría cosechar su propio alimento y habrían más probabilidades de exportar el producto a otros lugares, lo que incrementaría la economía de la población. Parecía que esta vez la reina no se iba a dar por vencida.

No obstante, el trabajo en el castillo había disminuido en vista de que ya no había nada más que limpiar. Aquellos que se vieron afectados se encontraban recuperándose y le devolvían algo de vida al salón principal. Para Hans, eso no era motivo de alegría puesto que añoraba su privacidad, y en aquel lugar rodeado de hombres, esa palabra no existía.

Por otra parte, los sueños eran cada vez más constantes y aunque lo perturbaban por las noches, de cierta forma le permitían analizar a detalle el escenario en el que habían pasado los hechos. Ahora podía recordar más cosas que antes, como el rostro de aquel hombre o las ropas que llevaba encima, pero su identidad seguía siendo un misterio para todos. Sin embargo, algo en su persona le parecía conocido… sólo que no lograba distinguir el qué.

En las tardes cuando no había mucho que hacer, Hans gastaba su tiempo sentado a un lado de la ventana, contemplando su alrededor. No detestaba a esas personas, de alguna forma sentía un poco de empatía por ellos —si es que era capaz de sentir eso—, pero prefería mantener su distancia. Él también estaba lastimado pero, al contrario de ellos, su enfermedad se encontraba por dentro. Aún así apreciaba el hecho de haber recuperado un poco de equilibrio en aquel lugar.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaban de ese espacio era tener un ventanal propio para admirar el exterior, cosa de lo que la celda carecía. Ahora no sólo podía contemplar los atardeceres desde su asiento, también tenía una buena vista del pueblo y todo eso le traía recuerdos de su vida anterior. Era gracioso pensar que, aunque había perdido todos sus lujos, estar encerrado por tanto tiempo le había hecho valorar lo poco que tenía.

Ese día William había salido a abastecerse de vendas y provisiones para los pacientes, y Hans no podía estar más feliz. Empezaba a tolerar al viejo pero le desesperaba que tratara de mandarlo en todo momento, como si él fuera un sirviente más. Aunque si lo pensaba dos veces, lo cierto es que se encontraba en una posición mucho más inferior: él era un prisionero.

Pero entretanto que esperaba su regreso, decidió descansar un rato en su lugar favorito. Mientras se recargaba en los cristales de la ventana, justo cuando el Sol acababa de meterse, escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, lo cual le extrañó. William y los demás empleados simplemente pasaban sin si quiera anunciarse, después de todo no era una recamara formal.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura delicada a través del umbral. En un primer instante sus ojos se encontraron y Hans sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; en su mente pasaban las imágenes de aquel día y su corazón se aceleraba al revivirlos. No entendía que hacía allí y aunque trataba de buscar las palabras correctas, su boca se había quedado sin habla.

¿Cómo era posible que, sin conocer a aquella mujer, ya habían vivido tantas cosas juntos?

Pero él no fue el único que advirtió su entrada y rápidamente varias cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

— Buenas noches, — les saludó la reina, y al ver que varios hombres hacían el intento por levantarse para recibirla correctamente, negó con la cabeza. — Oh, no se molesten, sólo venía a ver cómo se encontraban.

Su sonrisa fue sincera cuando trató de reconfortar a los demás, acercándose lo suficiente a ellos para preguntarles cómo estaban. Hans por su parte, se limitó a ver la escena. Era increíble como su sola presencia podía iluminar toda la habitación.

Después de charlar con los pacientes, se volvió hacia él y su expresión cambió. No parecía enojada o nerviosa, simplemente se veía un poco incómoda. Y a cada paso que daba en su dirección, Hans sentía ganas de salir huyendo de allí. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella las cosas terminaban mal, y había estado tan bien todo ese tiempo que temía que su progreso se fuera por la borda.

Pero al estar frente a frente, fue él quien habló primero.

— El doctor salió al pueblo, — se apresuró a aclarar, —y probablemente esté de regreso hasta más tarde.

— Oh… Es una lástima, deseaba hablar con él, — comentó con pesar, desviando la mirada hacia las paredes del salón.

Hans no quiso comentar nada al respecto y optó por observar el cielo a través de la ventana, esperando que así la Reina entendiera la indirecta y decidiera marcharse pronto.

No obstante, Elsa no se movió de su lugar. Así pasaron varios minutos en donde ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hans no quería indagar más allá, pues temía que el monstruo despertara.

Sin embargo, un rato después Elsa carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

— Y… ¿cómo está?

— Bien, — contestó con la mirada fija en el cielo.

— Que bueno, — respondió ella de vuelta, — me alegro por usted.

Hans creyó que la conversación había terminado ahí, pero la Reina no se iba y eso empezaba a frustrarlo. Una parte de él quería hacerle muchas preguntas, mientras que la otra moría por decir un comentario que la hiciera molestar. No sabía por qué, aunque probablemente se debía a su naturaleza enferma, pero le encantaba sacar a la gente de sus casillas.

— ¿Y tú?

La pregunta los tomó a ambos por sorpresa y Hans ni si quiera se dio cuenta en qué momento había abierto la boca, pero supuso que no tenía nada de raro responder de la misma manera… Después de todo era por mera cortesía, o al menos eso se dijo así mismo.

— ¿Perdón? — Fue lo único que escuchó de la Reina.

— Usted, ¿cómo se encuentra? — Repitió.

— Eh… bien, — pronunció vacilante, haciendo lo posible por mantener la compostura. — Quiero decir, ya mejor. Arendelle está progresando.

Esta vez Hans trató de darle la cara, volteando hacia donde ella estaba. — Es bueno oír eso.

— Sí... — y tomando un poco de aire, añadió: — Por cierto, Anna me dijo que estuvo aquí hace unos días y por lo que me contó, imaginé que me encontraría un número mayor de heridos. Me sorprende ver que ya muchos están bastante repuestos.

— Algo así. Apenas ayer el viejo dio de alta a seis.

Elsa sonrió como minutos antes lo había hecho con los pacientes. Era una sonrisa genuina que Hans no conocía. — ¿Es en serio? Que buena noticia. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empiecen a mejorar.

Su confianza era motivadora, Hans debía admitir, aunque todavía tenía sus dudas. Arreglar un reino requería más que buenas intenciones, o al menos eso le había enseñado su padre. Pero al mencionar aquello, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

— ¿Ya sabe algo sobre los hombres que la atacaron?

La Reina pareció meditar la pregunta, aunque su expresión delataba su preocupación. Pensar en eso debía ser igual o más difícil que para él.

— No, en realidad no hemos podido encontrar mucho al respecto, — explicó. — Se fueron sin dejar rastro, e incluso los cuerpos que quedaron aquí no llevaban más que armas y ropa simple, no tenían ningún escudo o algún otro tipo de identificación. Esas son las únicas pistas que tenemos por el momento.

Hans reflexionó sobre sus palabras. — Deben de haber más, sólo que no las ha analizado con detalle.

— Le digo que no hay otra…

— No, escuche, — le interrumpió y levantándose de su asiento, procedió a recargarse en la pared. — Esa gente no fue lo suficientemente lista como para salirse con la suya, así que también debieron haber dejado algún cabo suelto por ahí. Sólo piense, ¿qué tenían en común todos esos hombres? ¿De qué material está hecho su atuendo? O, ¿qué tipo de armas usaban? Si profundiza en lo que tiene ahorita quizá encuentre allí la respuesta.

Elsa iba a refutar pero no encontró nada que pudiera contradecir lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Quizá no confiaba demasiado en él pero debía de reconocer que Hans tenía un punto.

— No lo había pensado de esa forma, — se limitó a contestar.

Hans sonrió complacido, le gustaba que le dieran la razón.

— Sería bueno que empezara a hacerlo.

Se divirtió de lo lindo cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, ya que era obvio que a la reina tampoco le agradaba recibir ordenes y mucho menos de él. Y aunque empezaba a tocar terreno peligroso, la verdad es que no podía contenerse.

La reina, por el contrario, poseía mayor autocontrol. Así que, fingiendo que nada pasaba, se acomodó un mechón de cabello antes de continuar. — Anna también me contó que platicó con usted.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras maldecía por dentro. Era de esperarse que la _princesita_ hubiese ido a quejarse con su hermana mayor.

— ¿Sabe? No estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que le dijo, pero me gustaría hablar con usted sobre… sobre lo que pasó.

— No es necesario, — le cortó sin más preámbulos, — su hermana ya lo dijo todo.

Y hablaba en serio, no había mucho que explicar. De hecho, lo que más quería era poder olvidarse del tema y seguir adelante, pero sabía que no podría escaparse tan fácilmente. No se sentía listo para hablar sobre lo sucedido, al menos no mientras la culpa siguiera atormentándolo.

— Pero quería agrade…

— Su Majestad, — recalcó, endureciendo el semblante ante su insistencia. — Ya todo está dicho, no tiene por qué darle más vueltas al asunto. Está viva y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Además, lo que pasó ese día sucedió porque usted se encontraba en mi camino, así que no se sienta especial… Después de todo, sólo soy _un ser egoísta y sin sentimientos que sólo piensa en su beneficio antes que en el de los demás, _¿no es así?

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios con tanta fluidez que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir más. Aún así, esperaba oír algo, una señal, cualquier cosa, que le hiciera darse cuenta de su error, pero la reina simplemente guardó silencio. No supo interpretar su mirada, sus ojos azules parecían encontrarse confundidos, tanto o más que los suyos, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que tuvieran efecto en él.

Elsa ni si quiera intentó mirarlo a los ojos cuando habló. — Entiendo, y siento mucho haberlo molestado.

El ambiente volvió a tornarse incómodo y nadie dijo nada más en los minutos restantes. Hans vio como se volteaba para despedirse de los demás y regresaba por un instante, sólo para dejarle un recado para el doctor. Luego de eso, y justo antes de dirigirse a la salida, pareció recordar algo.

— Y Hans, — le dijo y él notó que era la primera vez que lo llamaba sin usar ningún título. — Tomaré en cuenta sus palabras.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, ¡aquí está! Se suponía que sería mi regalo de San Valentín para ustedes pero me tomó más tiempo de lo pensado. Y es que tenía el capítulo listo desde la tarde pero acababa justo donde Anna se iba y, como sentí que no sería un buen regalo de 14 de febrero sin un poco de Hans/Elsa, seguí escribiendo sin darme cuenta de que hice el doble de lo que usualmente hago. **

**Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, siempre que me llega un correo con un nuevo review, me alegra el día. Y también les agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, cada vez tiene más seguidores y eso me da mucho gusto, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplir sus expectativas. **

**Ahora sobre el capítulo, esta vez no batallé tanto porque las escenas eran más tranquilas que las del anterior. De cualquier forma díganme su opinión, de verdad quiero saber en qué puedo mejorar. Ya va a empezar a haber un poco de romance, no desesperen… Lento pero seguro.**

**La frase del inicio es del poeta Gibran Kahlil Gibran.**

**-Reviews- (Que cada vez me excedo más contestando xD)**

**LaylaIntegra: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo :), ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**LaBrujaViolet: Muchas gracias y aquí está hehe, ¿qué te pareció? :D **

**Taisho Hanako: ¿En serio tiene? Yo tampoco sabía xD y muchísimas gracias por tu opinión :') me inspira a echarle más ganas... Siento mucho si te confundí en esa parte, es que de verdad me costó escribirla u.u y sí, era porque él se sentía mal que no podía controlarse del todo. **

**Nico: Que bueno que te hayas animado a hacerlo :) es bueno conocer lo que los lectores piensan... Y ya sé, a mí también me ven como loca xD imagínate qué pensarían si supieran que escribo un fic de él xD, pero bueno... ¡Hansy! Hehe.**

**Patzylin -san: Creo que sí me tardé más de lo planeado :( aún así espero te guste este capítulo... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Akatsuki SID: Yo también me puse nerviosa al escribirlo xD pero muchas gracias por tu comentario, voy a practicar mis escenas de acción :).**

**evagante: Lo siento :'( de ahora en adelante te prometo tratarlo mejor... Si poco le faltó para tener síntomas de embarazado xD, pero ya las cosas van a estar más tranquilas, aunque he estado escribiendo con temas un poco más oscuros que ni sé cómo meterle escenas rosas xD... Por cierto, mil gracias por tu apoyo, es en serio que siempre me emociono cuando veo un review tuyo xD ni me la creo. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Penlope: ¡Siiii! Eso fue justo lo que traté de mostrar :) que bueno que al menos funcionó contigo hehe, y morí de risa con lo de HDP xD, yo también me ilusioné con lo de la celda y por eso no me la creí cuando resultó que era malo u.u... Pero en vez de odiarlo me gustó más xD estoy toda rara... ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**Scath Kurten Wolff: ¡Holi! :) que bueno que te gustó la carta, ya iré metiendo más en el transcurso de la historia :D ¡gracias por tus palabras bonitas! Ojala y también disfrutes de este capítulo.**

**Annonym00se: Hahaha bebé pelirrojo xD me mató. Gracias por darme ánimo :') y de que va a haber romance, lo habrá xD sólo tenme paciencia... Quiza en unos dos capítulos más empiece la miel ;).**

**SakurSoul: Gracias a ti por comentar :D ojalá también disfrutes este capítulo.**

**freecaramel: ¡Envidia la mía con lo bonito que dibujas! En serio, si vieras mis garabatos te reirías xD pero no sabes que alegría me da que te haya gustado esta historia y sobre todo que haya podido platicar contigo, eres super linda :D, así que si no nos "leemos" por aquí será por Tumblr xD.**

**Marina Acero: ¡Gracias! :') ojalá te guste este capítulo, aunque está un poco más largo que los demás xD.**

**judith black: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Tardé un poquito en actualizar pero aquí está :D disfrútalo.**

**The Musical CC: Que padre que te gustó :') me esfuerzo mucho para no salirme del personaje y a veces siento que se me van algunas cosas xD pero gracias por levantarme el ánimo, ya prometo actualizar más seguido :).**

**Sams Brok: Sii, siento que algunas cosas no están del todo claras pero poco a poco se irán viendo en el avance de la historia. De todas formas que bueno que te gustó :'), gracias por el apoyo.**


	5. Retrospección

**_Where my demons hide_**

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

**Capítulo V. Retrospección**

"_Sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien. Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos."_

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Llevaba varias horas así, como si estuviera dormido. Acostado boca arriba, con la camisa entreabierta y un brazo sobre su frente, mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de pasar desapercibido por el mundo. Su cuerpo se sentía exhausto y tenía unas ganas terrible de gritar, pero toda emoción quedaba enterrada entre el eco de las voces que invadían el castillo. No sólo había ruido por todas partes, también el olor a alcohol y medicina estaban presentes en cada rincón y eso lo hacía sentirse más enfermo.

Semanas antes había decidido ignorar los rostros que ahora lo acompañaban pues, mientras se recuperaban de las lesiones sufridas en la batalla, los pacientes no hacían otra cosa más que comer y dormir. Claro, le molestaba un poco no tener un espacio propio donde descansar pero su compañía y el silencio lo reconfortaban de alguna forma. Es decir, incluso había aceptado ayudar a William —de mala gana, por supuesto—estando consciente de que tarde que temprano tendrían que despertar. Lo que no había previsto es que aquello arruinaría la poca paz que le quedaba.

Ya más repuestos, cada vez que el doctor pasaba a dejarles comida ellos le sacaban platica, y lo que parecía ser un simple intercambio de palabras se convertía en toda una mesa redonda. Y como él no hacía el menor intento por participar, siempre terminaba dejando a William con los platos en las manos. Le molestaba que mientras todos se mostraban tan optimistas, él sólo pensaba en salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Todo eso, aunado al encierro en el que vivía, lo sacaba de quicio. Se sentía como león enjaulado y sabía que si no salía pronto de ahí iba a terminar cometiendo alguna estupidez. Vaya, que estaba tan desesperado que incluso saltar por la ventana sonaba bastante tentador.

Pero eso nadie lo entendía. William seguía insistiéndole que lo apoyara con pequeñas labores, y aunque en un principio no tuvo más opción, los últimos días se había negado rotundamente. Ya estaba harto de servir a la gente, de escuchar sus risas y no poder hacer nada para callarlas. Era en momentos como ese donde extrañaba la tranquilidad de su celda.

Por eso había decidido pasar toda la mañana tirado en la cama, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era difícil con tantas voces por doquier, pero hacía su mejor intento. O eso creía, porque aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir las miradas encima de él. Y la de William no era la excepción.

— ¿Piensas estar todo el día sin hacer nada? — le oyó decir. — Ya casi es hora de comer y tú no has movido un solo pié fuera de la cama.

Las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que ni si quiera se sorprendió cuando las escuchó. — ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ¿Qué eres, mi madre?

El otro hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo irónica de su respuesta. — ¿Es que siempre estás de mal humor?

— Bueno, sino te gusta ya te puedes ir marchando.

— Ya, tranquilo, — soltó entre risas, — sé que es aburrido para ti estar todo el día encerrado pero hay que ser pacientes, las cosas pronto van a mejorar.

Hans, por el contrario, resopló. Estaba cansado y lo último que necesitaba era que un _anciano_ viniera a burlarse de él. — Como si fuera tan fácil.

— Es fácil si así lo quieres ver.

— _Para ti quizá, _— pensó, aunque muy en el fondo él también deseaba que así lo fuera. — William, yo sé que tus intenciones son buenas y todo, pero no tiene caso que insistas, conmigo esas cosas no funcionan.

— ¿Por qué no lo harían?

— Porque no y punto, — y al ver que alzar la voz no le servía de nada, suspiró. —Mira, sólo déjame en paz. Te aseguro que no soy una persona de la cual te gustaría estar cerca, mucho menos entablar una amistad. Así que deja de pretender que me conoces, porque si lo hicieras no seguirías pensando lo mismo de mi.

— ¿Y qué se supone que pienso de ti?

Si William lo hacía por molestarlo o por diversión, no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a desesperarse. No por algo había sido el menor de doce hermanos, no tenía conocimiento —ni mucho menos la paciencia— para tratar con niños pequeños. Y William empezaba a portarse como uno.

Antes de continuar se cruzó de brazos. — ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

— Sólo quiero saber tu opinión, eso es todo.

Su voz era sincera, de eso no había duda. El problema es que Hans no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien mostrara interés por su vida. Aquello era algo nuevo para él.

No obstante, sabía que William sólo perdía su tiempo. No había nada de bueno en _él_.

— Sé que crees que valgo la pena, pero te equivocas.

El doctorr no respondió de inmediato, parecía reflexionar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando habló su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. — ¿Tan mala imagen tienes de ti, muchacho?

— Sólo digo la verdad. Además no soy el único que lo piensa, te lo aseguro, — dijo, como tratándole de restar importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, su mirada cambió al recordar parte de su pasado, un pasado que quisiera no recordar. — He hecho cosas… terribles.

— No creo que…

— No, es que no lo sabes. — Le cortó. ¿Acaso era _tan_ difícil de comprender? — Aunque lo niegues, lo cierto es no tienes idea de quien es la persona que está enfrente de ti. Lo único que has visto, William, es lo que yo he querido mostrarte, así que no hables como si me conocieras realmente.

Se quedó sin aire después de lo dicho. Podía sentir la sangre recorrerle por las venas, llenándolo de ira, de odio. El monstruo se retorcía por dentro.

Quería que lo mirara con pena —con horror—, que le diera la espalda y se decidiera a dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas. Pero William no mostró ni una pizca de temor, al contrario, le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo de cierto en lo que dices. Yo siempre he creído que las acciones son las que definen a una persona.

No estaba tan equivocado, el _viejo_ sí era un cobarde después de todo.

— Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, — le espetó entre dientes, pero el otro apenas si lo escuchó.

— Pero la verdad es que lo importante está aquí — dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho — y no en el exterior, así que si realmente quieres conocer a una persona debes de ver más allá de lo que está a la vista.

Hans abrió la boca con la intención de replicar. Quería decirle que parara, que ya se sabía ese cuento, pero al final nada salió de sus labios.

— Hans, cada cosa que hacemos tiene una razón y el día que lo descubras lo entenderás. No puedes juzgar sin antes ponerte en los zapatos del otro, ¿comprendes? La imagen que tengo de ti es la que yo mismo he construido, no la que los demás, o tú, me han hecho creer.

— Por favor, ni si quiera _yo_ entiendo los motivos que me mueven a hacer las cosas que hago y ahora resulta que _tú _sí lo sabes, — su voz fue rápida al hablar y, al sentir que no era suficiente insulto, agregó: — Viejo loco.

William parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltarse a reír. Apenas si podía hablar pero entre cada risotada se le podía oír decir cosas como _"vaya con este muchacho"_ o _"¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?"_ y la escena fue tan amena que Hans no tardó en unírsele, dejando todos sus miedos atrás.

No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera escuchar esas palabras provenir de él y no de su madre, lo reconfortó. Y aunque el momento fue corto, le sirvió para aliviar sus heridas. Al menos las superficiales.

Antes de que William regresara a sus quehaceres, se detuvo a observarlo una vez más.

— Con respecto a lo anterior, — empezó para llamar su atención, — creo puedes comenzar por perdonarte. ¿Sabes? La culpa y el remordimiento son cargas muy difíciles de llevar y muchas veces nos impiden ver el camino.

Hans lo miró aburrido. — Ya, basta de sermones por hoy.

— Ese fue el último, lo prometo… Sólo piensa en ello.

Y aunque William no esperó una respuesta, su mirada lo motivó.

* * *

Ese día más tarde, sentado aun lado del ventanal, fue volvió a pensar en su madre. Esta vez no hubo culpa o memorias tristes, sólo recuerdos alegres.

A veces olvidaba que hubo un tiempo en el que fue feliz. Antes de que su séptimo cumpleaños, cuando sus hermanos mayores aún seguían estudiando en el extranjero, solía pasar mucho tiempo a solas con su madre. Desde muy temprano se levantaba para acompañarla al jardín, en donde pasaban la mañana juntos. Allí la reina cultivaba todo tipo de flores, desde rosas, lirios y hasta begonias, y no dejaba que nadie más la ayudara, salvo por Hans, por supuesto. Él era el único que gozaba de ese privilegio y eso lo hacía sentir importante.

Ese jardín era de ellos y odiaba cuando sus hermanos trataban de acercarse a él, no tenían ningún derecho. Era algo sólo de los dos y no esperaba que ellos lo entendieran. Para él era especial, le gustaba estar ahí y verse rodeado de tanto color, pero le gustaba más que su madre fuera quien estuviera haciéndole compañía.

Aún podía sentir el aroma a lavanda y, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía jurar que estaba ahí otra vez… la imagen había quedado muy grabada en su mente. Los claves, geranios y tulipanes, todas las flores estaban ahí. Incluso esa, la que tenía forma de lágrima.

— ¿Y esas cómo se llaman? — recordaba haberle preguntado a su madre un día mientras paseaban por el jardín.

— Esas son las campanillas de invierno, — contestó ella con dulzura, con su mano unida a la de él. — ¿A qué son bonitas?

Hans las miró de nuevo. — Sí, pero parecen muertas, — comentó con franqueza, pues las flores colgaban hacia abajo. Su madre sonrió.

— Sólo están dormidas, cariño, suelen esperar a que el invierno acabe para despertar.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió nuevamente.

— Porque esas florecillas nacen cuando la nieve comienza a disolverse, o al menos la mayoría, hay unas bastante valientes que salen incluso con todo y nieve.

Su asombro era enorme al escuchar sus palabras. — ¿Y no se mueren?

— No, — rió divertida, — son bastante fuertes.

Hans las observó una vez más, dibujando cada detalle en su mente.

— Suelen traer esperanza a la gente, — añadió la reina después de un rato, sacándolo de su estupor.

— ¿Esperanza?

— Sí, ellas simbolizan el final de un ciclo y el comienzo de uno nuevo.

Aunque al inicio sus pétalos blancos se confundían con la nieve y su tamaño las hacía menos visibles, Hans las pudo ver en todo su esplendor. Y cada año, cuando vivía en el castillo, esperaba ansioso el nacimiento del primer capullo.

Reflexionando sobre ello, Hans se preguntaba por qué de todas las plantas fue esa precisamente la que le llamó la atención. Era irónico, pero ¿qué cosa de su vida no lo era?

No obstante, cuando todo quedó en silencio —si es que eso era posible— fue que pudo apreciar el sitio donde se encontraba. Miró por la ventana, donde el paisaje era más hermoso, y recordó que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ese lugar.

Estaba vivo, y hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

— Lo haré.

* * *

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. No se había movido de su silla desde la mañana y ya podía sentir los estragos que eso le dejaría. A pesar de ello, se sentía mucho más descansado que en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

— Buenas tardes, vengo a informarle que la Reina Elsa solicita su presencia en su despacho.

A la voz de aquel hombre se sumó la de William, y Hans decidió entonces que era hora de echar un vistazo.

— Por supuesto, en seguida voy, — le oyó decir a él, pero el guardia ni si quiera le prestó atención.

— Dese prisa.

Y antes de que pronunciara algo más, su mirada se posó en la del pelirrojo.

— ¿Es a mí? — Preguntó éste incrédulo.

— Sí, yo lo llevaré hasta allá.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino. En el trayecto Hans se preguntó constantemente _qué había hecho esta vez_, pero nada se le vino a la mente. No estaba asustado, sólo se sentía confundido. Le intrigaba saber qué sería tan importante como para que la misma reina lo mandara a llamar.

De cualquier forma apreciaba el hecho de encontrarse afuera. Incluso en los pasillos del castillo el aire era diferente: no había rastros de sangre ni mediciones por ningún lado y ya con eso era más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir agradecido.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron delante de la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. En ese lugar había encontrado a la Reina el día del atentado, donde todo había ocurrido, y lo último que quería era sacar a la luz recuerdos innecesarios.

— Adelante. — se escuchó desde adentro. La voz de la reina era inigualable.

Ambos hombres entraron al cuarto, uno detrás del otro, y desde su posición Hans tuvo una mejor vista de toda la habitación. Estaba mucho más ordenada desde la última vez que estuvo allí, eso sin duda.

— Oh, Hans, — su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — Tome asiento.

Y sin objetar, hizo lo que la reina le pidió. Elsa se encontraba sentada justo delante de él, con su atención fija al frente, y aunque le costara admitirlo la verdad es que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, y no es que ella tuviera algún efecto en él, pero era un hombre que sabía apreciar la belleza cuando la tenía enfrente. Sobre todo después de estar semanas rodeado de varones.

— Su majestad, ¿quiere que espere afuera?

— No es necesario, puede quedarse aquí. — Le indico al guardia. — Sólo cierre la puerta por favor.

— Como usted ordene.

Mientras Elsa le daba instrucciones a su escolta, él analizaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Vestido, ojos, cabello, nada había cambiado. Aunque pudo notar que ya no tenía las ojeras tan pronunciadas como en días atrás. Por desgracia el gusto no le duró mucho pues, cuando advirtió su mirada en él, supo que debía de decir algo antes de que él mismo se delatara.

— ¿Para qué me ha llamado?

La reina no tardó en contestar.

— Quería hablar con usted sobre un asunto importante. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo el otro día, acerca de profundizar en las pistas que habíamos encontrado.

— Sí, lo recuerdo, — admitió. — ¿Y bien? ¿Encontró algo?

— Sí y no.

Su respuesta fue tan vaga que Hans estaba a apunto de preguntar de qué rayos estaba hablando, cuando vio que la reina se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las esquinas del despacho, muy cerca de donde había caído muerto aquel hombre. Sintió su garganta cerrarse de sólo verla a unos pasos de distancia.

Quiso decirle que se alejara de ahí pero ella se adelantó.

— Estas son algunas de las cosas que obtuvimos de los agresores. — Supo entonces que debía de acercarse para poder ver de cerca los objetos de los que hablaba. — No es mucho realmente, sólo ropa y unas cuantas armas.

Se paró con torpeza, aún ensimismado recordando lo que pasó en esa habitación. Sin embargo, su cabello estaba libre de sangre y eso era una buena señal. Cuando estuvo a un lado de ella despejó su mente y se tomó el tiempo para observar los artículos que yacían sobre una mesa rectangular. Estaban algo gastados pero aún eran distinguibles. Habían botas, espadas y demás.

— A simple vista se ven bastante ordinarias, — comentó después de analizarlas por un rato.

— Eso fue lo que dijo uno de mis oficiales.

— ¿Puedo? — Y con su mano señaló una de las espadas de mayor tamaño, sin percatarse de la mirada que Elsa le lanzó.

— Gerald, — se dirigió a su escolta, y cuando Hans escuchó el nombre supo de inmediato lo que pasaba por su mente.

La pregunta fue tan natural para él que no pensó que sería tomada a mal, no había tenido ninguna otra intención más que la de ver más de cerca dicho objeto. _No es como si fuera a matarlos, por favor_, pensó, pero cuando notó el efecto que tuvo en ellos, casi se suelta a reír. _Qué paranoicos._

— Su Majestad, si cuando tuve la oportunidad no lo hice, ¿qué le hace pensar que lo intentaré ahora? Sería bastante tonto de mi parte.

Elsa no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y su voz fue firme al hablar. — De cualquier forma no puedo arriesgarme. Que en estos momentos esté gozando de ciertos… — pareció meditar la palabra correcta, —…privilegios, no significa que haya dejado de ser un prisionero, _Príncipe Hans_.

El hincapié que hizo en su nombre, más que alagarlo, lo hizo sentir molesto. Si ambos estaban siendo honestos no entendía por qué había necesidad de hipocresías. Pero si esa era la actitud que la reina iba a tomar, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

— Pues para ser uno, toma muy en cuenta mi opinión, ¿no es así… _Reina Elsa_?

— No se confunda, su palabra ha sido totalmente irrelevante en las decisiones que he tomado, — Hans rodó los ojos, sabía que eso no era verdad. — Si está aquí es porque la educación que recibió en sus tierras es muy diferente a la de Arendelle y quizá sus… conocimientos nos puedan servir de apoyo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta de su error. — ¿Entonces admite que soy más apto para gobernar de lo que usted lo será?

— No, — se apresuró ella a contestar, — sólo reconozco que tuvo buenos tutores.

Esta vez su risa fue sincera. Había logrado ponerla nerviosa, a ella, la poderosa Reina Elsa.

— ¿Sabe? Debe de practicar más con sus cumplidos su Majestad, pero gracias.

Elsa, quien se había tornado un tanto roja del coraje, apretó la quijada y trató de desviar su mirada a otro lado. Y él, en cambio, no podía dejar de sonreír, era como si le encantara hacerla enojar.

— Como le decía, a simple vista no tiene nada de especial. — El guardia había tomado la espada para que ambos pudieran observarla. — No es muy pesada, está hecha de acero y el mango es de latón.

Quería decir otro comentario que la sacara de sus casillas, pero la presencia de aquel escolta le hacía ver el lugar donde se encontraba. No era como en la celda, después de todo, donde se podía divertir con ella a sus anchas. Así que hizo su mejor intento por prestar atención a lo que le decía.

— La hoja es bastante larga para ser una espada común, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una zweihänder, — soltó luego de analizar el arma que le señalaba.

— ¿Zweihänder? — Repitió ella como respuesta.

— Sí, es un tipo de espada que solía usarse hace muchos años. Creo que algunos pueblos todavía las utilizan, pero eso es lo de menos.

— Bueno, eso no es lo único raro que encontramos, — continuó, señalando la parte inferior. — la empuñadura está recubierta de cuero.

— Sí, eso impide que la espada resbale, — dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Elsa negó con la cabeza.

— No me refiero a eso. Lo extraño es que debajo de la piel hallamos grabadas las iniciales RS.

Y siguiendo su orden, el guardia removió las partes de piel que envolvían el mango. Debajo de estas, dichas letras aparecían talladas con poca delicadeza, como si alguien hubiese tomado una piedra y lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos.

— ¿RS? ¿En todas o sólo en esta?

— En todas, al menos en las armas de filo, — le explicó.

Hans se volteó hacia ella. — ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda significar?

Ella negó una vez más. Su semblante ahora se mostraba preocupado. — No, he analizado los nombres de todos los reinos conocidos y ninguno corresponde a esas iniciales, tampoco a la de sus gobernantes.

— ¿Podría ser de un lema? — Sugirió, no se le ocurría nada más.

— También lo pensé y créame que he tratado de investigar, pero la información que hay en los libros no dice mucho.

— ¿Entonces ya buscó en todos los libros?

La reina suspiró, sus ojos se veían cansados y Hans sintió un poco de pena por su causa. — Por desgracia no, la biblioteca está repleta de ellos. Tengo a varias personas ayudándome a examinarlos pero aún así la tarea es bastante pesada. De hecho, ese fue el motivo por el cual lo mandé a llamar, pensé que quizá usted tendría alguna idea de lo que esto podría significar.

De alguna manera Hans se sentía responsable de todo ese asunto. No porque creyera que había sido su culpa o porque tuviera algo que ver con ello, sino porque era Elsa quien se mostraba más afectada. Sus mirada mostraba cierta desesperación y él quería poner una mano en su hombro y decirle que no había de qué preocuparse, pero no sabía cómo. No era como William, a quien parecía dársele natural esas cosas. Él era diferente, mucho más peligroso, y probablemente sólo terminaría lastimándola como todo lo que tocaba.

Así que se dio por vencido, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— Pues no, no lo sé.

Elsa suspiró una vez más antes de romper contacto con él.

— Supongo que no queda más que seguir buscando, — sonrió con pesar, — pero gracias de todas formas. Ya puede retirarse.

Hans tuvo que hacer de cuenta que no vio la decepción que aquellos ojos azules reflejaron cuando Elsa le mostró la puerta.

Lo hacían sentir _inútil._

— Espere, yo también quería hablar con usted.

La reina se detuvo a medio camino de su escritorio, notablemente sorprendida. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió rápidamente cuando vio la seriedad de su rostro.

— Adelante, — dijo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse nuevamente, — lo escucho.

Ambos tomaron asiento casi al mismo tiempo, y antes de empezar a hablar, Hans quiso estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. Cuando encontró las palabras adecuadas empezó.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces. — No entiendo.

— Sí, ahora que el calabozo fue destruido. — Le explicó.

— Oh, — fue su respuesta al captar el mensaje, — bueno, tengo entendido que ha sido de gran ayuda para el doctor William.

Su primer reacción fue enarcar una ceja. No estaba seguro si lo decía de verdad o si le estaba tomando el pelo.

— Yo no usaría la palabra gran, pero supongo que algo de eso es cierto. A lo que me refiero es que ya no quedan muchos heridos en el salón principal y es obvio que tarde que temprano tendrá que desocuparse.

— No había pensando en ello, — contestó con franqueza.

— He de suponer que tampoco ha pensado en reconstruir el calabazo…

— Así es, sería muy imprudente desperdiciar recursos en ello y más aún cuando el único prisionero resulta ser… —y mirándolo fijamente, agregó: — usted.

Sí, definitivamente le estaba tomando el pelo.

— Lo sé, ¿no es gracioso? — respondió con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de reproche. — Dígame entonces, ¿qué hará conmigo? ¿Planea mandarme de vuelta a las Islas del Sur?

— No, — la respuesta tomó desprevenidos a los dos. _¿No?_ — Quiero decir, — agregó de inmediato,— no lo sé. Aún tiene una condena que cumplir en Arendelle, Príncipe Hans.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que la cumpliré sino hay celda?

— Comprendo su punto y le prometo encontrar una solución, sólo deme un poco de tiempo. En estos momentos hay cosas más importantes que atender, así que haga el favor de retirarse. Yo le informaré cuando tenga una respuesta.

Hans se quedó sin palabras, lo cierto es que no se esperaba que la conversación terminara tan de pronto. No _quería_ que terminara tan pronto.

— En ese caso, aún podemos seguir discutiendo las teorías que tiene sobre quien está detrás de todo el atentado, — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para ganar tiempo.

— En realidad ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

…Pero no le dio resultado.

— O bien, — comenzó de nuevo, — podría darme un par de libros para analizar, no es ninguna molestia para mi y así usted avanzaría más rápido, ¿no lo cree?

— Gracias, pero no es necesario, tengo todo bajo control. Y si no tiene nada más importante qué decir le pido que…

— Oh, vamos, — le interrumpió, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, — su Majestad, desde que regresé de las Islas del Sur me la he pasado encerrado todo el tiempo, primero en el calabozo y ahora en el salón. Al menos permítame quedarme aquí un rato más.

— ¿Perdón? — Preguntó escéptica.

Pero Hans agregó rápidamente: — Le prometo que no la molestaré.

— Por supuesto que no. ¿En qué está pensando? — Y mirándolo a los ojos, su voz se endureció. — ¿Acaso ha olvidado quien soy yo…

— Créame, lo tengo muy presente. — Le paró, claro que lo sabía. Pero no fue suficiente para detenerla.

— … Y más importante, quién es usted? — La temperatura había empezado a bajar y Hans casi podía saber lo que venía, — ¿De verdad cree que ya olvidé que trató de atentar contra mi vida y contra la de mi hermana? Sé que las circunstancias no son las mismas de antes, que hay cosas de las que aún no hemos hablado, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una amenaza para mí y para mi familia. Así que le ordeno que se retire ahora mismo.

No, no lo había olvidado. Lo recordaba todo el tiempo, todos los días. Al despertar, cuando se veía entre caras desconocidas, y al dormir, cuando la oscuridad lo envolvía. No había momento en que no recordara lo que había hecho. No había un sólo instante en el que se sintiera libre de aquella carga.

Ni si quiera se molestó, la reina tenía razón después de todo, era una amenaza hasta para él.

— Lo haré, no se preocupe… Hace bien en tomar sus precauciones, su Majestad, sobre todo en estos tiempos tan difíciles. Si estuviera en su lugar yo también me cuidaría de mí mismo. — Y no mentía cuando lo decía, no tenía ganas de pelear. — Ah, y sobre ese tema, sinceramente no tiene caso recordarlo. No fingí cuando le dije que no había nada más de qué hablar. Es decir, ni si quiera yo tengo la más mínima idea de por qué lo hice, ¿entiende? Por eso es mejor hacer de cuenta que eso nunca ocurrió.

Elsa lo observó con detenimiento, Hans podía sentirlo, pero no dijo nada, nadie decía nada. Sólo el sonido de su respiración se escuchaba a lo lejos, lenta, suave. Sus ojos —esos malditos ojos— parecían despojarlo por completo, y le daba miedo pensar que tal vez pudieran ver en su interior, donde sus demonios se ocultaban.

— Es difícil no pensar en ello, — y él sabía que su voz era honesta, — sobre todo cuando la persona que intentó matarte es la misma que te ha salvado ya en dos ocasiones.

Hans suspiró, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir pensando en eso?

— Y dígame, ¿a dónde la llevará dicha deducción? — Espetó con severidad, viéndola directo a los ojos. — ¿Acaso cambiaría algo?

Sin embargo, fue Elsa quien desvió la mirada. — No, en lo absoluto.

Y a pesar de que esa era la respuesta que esperaba oír, no entendió por qué sus palabras le dolieron tanto. Quizá, sólo quizá, en el fondo deseaba que algo hubiese cambiado.

— Eso mismo pensé.

Elsa no volvió a verlo mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta, en donde el guardia lo esperaba para escoltarlo al salón. Pero justo cuando estaba por dar un paso afuera del despacho, se detuvo en seco. Ni si quiera sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sentía que no podía marcharse sin decir algo. No había dejado de pensar en ello todo el tiempo que estuvo adentro y era justo que ella lo supiera.

— Por cierto, — aprovechó que aquello llamó su atención. — El día de hoy luce especialmente encantadora.

Entonces huyó sin detenerse a escuchar una respuesta. De haberlo hecho, probablemente habría visto el sonrojo que su indiscreción provocó.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, antes de que se apagaran las luces, otro guardia regresó. Por un momento Hans creyó que iba por su cuello, se lo merecía después de todo, pero lo único que le llevó fue un paquete de libros.

Y al leer la nota que venía con ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Aquí viene información sobre los reinos con los que Arendelle ha tenido relación en los últimos años. Si encuentra algo, por favor hágamelo saber."_

* * *

¡Siento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar! Entre clases y tareas no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y sin querer volví a hacer un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. En otras cosas, ya comienzan a haber más roces, así que díganme que les parecen o si tienen alguna sugerencia para próximas escenas.

Y por último, una disculpa por el nombre del capítulo, sí, me lo saqué de la manga.

¡GRACIAS! Los quiero mucho y su apoyo ha sido fundamental para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Sí, la frase es de El Principito, obra que le pertenece a Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**-Reviews—**

**Annonym00se: Sí, no sé porque me lo imagino como un niño inmaduro e insolente al que todavía le queda mucho por aprender. Y estoy casi segura que habrá una de esas escenas ;). Gracias por tenerme paciencia, soy un poco lenta —y por lo visto también para actualizar xD—.**

**LaBrujaViolet: Que bueno que te gusta :') y por supuesto que terminará bien xD nos sería capaz de lastimarlo... tanto D:**

**The Musical CC: ¡Puedes hacer un libro entero si quieres! *-* Ni si quiera lo preguntes, tienes mi permiso absoluto :D me encantaría ver tus dibujos. Y sí, me encanta imaginarlo así xD, que risa.**

**Sams Brok: ¿En serio te gustó Anna? Sentí que no había podido caracterizarla bien, pero me alegra leer tu comentario :D ¡Gracias a ti por leer!**

**Mislu: ¡Ya sé! A sí me siento yo todo el tiempo xD, ¡gracias linda!**

**Scath K. Wolff: Dios, cuando leí "Kristóforo" morí de risa xD, esa fue una de mis partes favoritas de la película. Y fíjate que sí la conozco pero jamás la he visto, ¿está buena? Y sí, es que tengo muchas historias sin publicar, quizá después me anime a hacerlo :) pero gracias en serio por tu opinión, me divierto muchísimo leyendo lo que dices xD, espero que hayas tenido un buen San Valentín :).**

**Akatsuki SID: Hehe muchas gracias :') me alegra que te guste. Anna es uno de mis personajes favoritos xD es demasiado torpe y graciosa, y de los otros dos ni hablar xD los amo. Gracias por todo, espero que también te la hayas pasado bien.**

**Butterfly Comte: "Ambos son inadaptados sociales" ni yo los hubiera descrito mejor xD. ¡Mil gracias! :)**

**SakuraSoul: Gracias Sakura, y sí, los dos han sufrido mucho :'(.**

**Freecaramel: Haha estás en lo correcto xD es que pienso que una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana, antes tiene que pasar por un proceso lento, y en algunas ocasiones hasta doloroso :/. Y comparto tu opinión, ambos son muy similares y no creo que alguien más pueda entender lo que han pasado, excepto por ellos :') y lo triste es que todo el tiempo tienen que aparentar ser alguien que no son "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." Me encantó leer tu review :D gracias por todo tu apoyo, me anima a seguir escribiendo y te prometo que tomaré en cuenta tu consejo ;)**

**Patzylin-Donno: Así es :') ojalá hubiéramos podido ver más de ellos en la película, ¡gracias por el comentario!**

**JustOneMorePerson: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Seguiré echándole todas las ganas para que la historia sea de su agrado :D**

** 96: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerla :') saludos.**

**Taisho Hanako: Hahaha yo también me reí cuando lo escribía xD me lo imaginé con traje de maid. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo :') gracias por el apoyo.**


	6. Comprensión

_**Where my demons hide**_

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Comprensión.**

_"Y en mi locura encontré la libertad y la seguridad que da el que no le entiendan a uno, pues quienes nos comprenden esclavizan algo de nosotros."_

— Me decía que el barco estaba hecho en su mayoría de madera de teca y pino.

— Así es, al menos en la superficie. Eso fue lo que varias personas dijeron.

Sus manos sostenían con insistencia un libro antiguo y un poco corroído por el paso del tiempo, y mientras prestaba atención a lo que la reina le relataba, él subrayaba sin cuidado palabras al azar. Costumbres, flora, fauna, todo aquello que consideraba importante para la investigación era tomado en cuenta.

— En ese caso podemos descartar a la Península de Herdalia. — Su voz sonó exhausta al momento de tachar uno de los nombres de la lista. — Sus tierras son ricas en cedro, sería ilógico que hubieran utilizado una madera tan delgada para armar marcos y quilla teniendo en su posesión un material más resistente.

Pero Elsa no se mostraba tan convencida. De su lado había una pila de documentos que parecía no tener fin y de la que de vez en cuando tomaba uno para confirmar que estaba en lo correcto.

— Príncipe Hans, no podemos asegurar que ellos hayan construido el navío, hasta donde sabemos pudieron haberlo adquirido de otra manera. — Y haciendo una pausa, agregó: — Una ilegal, tal vez.

— Quizá, aunque no deja de parecer absurdo. — Y lo decía con bastante seguridad, había estado pensando en todas las posibilidades. — De cualquier forma, sería bueno indagar un poco sobre el comercio de embarcaciones. A lo mejor ahí encuentre algo, en estos momentos cualquier cosa es buena.

Y Elsa estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hans pasó a ser parte fundamental para la investigación, o como él mismo lo llamaba "_a ser esclavo de la reina_". En todo ese tiempo había estado recabando información en los libros que les pudiera ser de ayuda, y aunque de alguna manera aquello lo distraía de sus pensamientos, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo en dicha situación.

Lo cierto es que las pesadillas eran cada vez menos recurrentes, y él aludía eso al hecho de tener una mente tan ocupada que no le dejaba espacio para soñar.

Sabía también que eso se debía en parte _a ella._

No tenía idea del por qué pero la presencia de la reina le era bastante reconfortante. Al inicio se sorprendía mirándola por mucho más tiempo del necesario. Sus labios, sus ojos, la manera en que frotaba sus manos cuando algo le preocupaba, todo tenía un cierto encanto sobre él que no lograba comprender. Y que le daba miedo conocer.

Aún había mucha oscuridad en su interior.

— Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que lograron escapar con tanta facilidad. — comentó la reina al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión, — Un barco normal tarda más tiempo en partir.

— Lo más probable es que ya tenían todo bien calculado, — trató de explicarle. Sí, todavía tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero decidió dejarlas por un momento de lado. — El clima, el tiempo, la marea, todo esos son factores que debieron de haber tomado muy en cuenta antes de dar el primer paso.

— Debieron de haber tenido un propósito muy poderoso como para tomarse todas esas… molestias.

— ¿Propósito? — repitió para estar seguro de que había oído bien. _¿Acaso no lo sabía?_ — ¿Entonces no está enterada de los rumores que hablan sobre ello?

Elsa no se inmutó en lo absoluto. — ¿Qué rumores?

— Los que dicen que el ataque fue para eliminar la amenaza que su don representa hacia otros reinos.

No estaba del todo convencido cuando lo dijo, después de todo era un tema un poco delicado, pero si realmente Elsa no tenía conocimiento de ello lo había sabido aparentar muy bien. Su primer reacción fue mantener la calma, para sorpresa de Hans, y justo cuando creía que lo tendría que repetir nuevamente, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

— ¿Dije… algo malo? — Preguntó un tanto confundido.

— No, — la reina se apresuró a contestar, — es sólo… es extraño que alguien utilice esa palabra para referirse a mis poderes.

Hans tuvo que meditar dos veces para encontrar la palabra que le había molestado. — ¿Amenaza? — fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

— Don, — le corrigió con amabilidad, y él apenas si se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho. Sin embargo, cuando la reina volvió a hablar, su sonrisa ya se había desvanecido por completo. — En toda mi vida han sido muy pocas las personas que lo han visto de esa manera… la mayoría cree que es una maldición.

"_No, no lo es."_ Quiso decirle muchas cosas en ese momento, _"¿por qué lo sería?"_ pero ninguna parecía la correcta. _"No hay nada de malo en ti."_

"_La amenaza soy yo."_

Cuando habló, su voz se escuchó ajena a él. — ¿Y usted qué cree?

Elsa no respondió de inmediato, pero sus ojos lo hicieron por ella. Temor, incertidumbre, inseguridad, conocía esos sentimientos. Después de todo no eran tan distintos el uno del otro.

— Será mejor que no nos desviemos del tema, Príncipe Hans. — Y cuando rompió todo contacto con él, supo que la había hecho sentir expuesta. — ¿Qué otra información logró recabar?

Jamás entendería cómo es que _ella_ lograba afectarlo tanto. Desde la locura hasta la compasión, siempre encontraba una forma de llevarlo al límite.

— En realidad, — empezó al no tener nada más que decir, — tenía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que vieron los aldeanos ese día en el muelle.

Lo cual no era del todo mentira, habían muchas cosas que aún no le quedaban claras.

— No dijeron mucho, salvo lo que ya sabemos. Que llegaron en la noche, dispararon antes de tocar tierra firme y después huyeron.

"_Y que trataron de matarla."_

— ¿Y los hombres que entraron al castillo?

— Bajaron del barco cuando este seguía en movimiento, — le explicó. —Probablemente llegaron nadando hasta la orilla.

Le sorprendía todos los riesgos que habían tomado para pasar desapercibidos por los guardias del castillo, aunque estaba seguro que no se trataba de una simple casualidad. Había mucho más que faltaba por descubrir y eso los ponía en una posición muy vulnerable. Comenzaba a entender un poco la inquietud de la reina, no había duda de que en cualquier momento podrían lanzar otro ataque.

— Entonces el barco tuvo que estar bastante cerca de la entrada de Arendelle para que pudieran cargar con todo el armamento, — supuso al reflexionar en lo dicho.

La reina, por otra parte, no tardaba en contestar a sus deducciones, como si cada argumento los acerca más al final y no quisiera que la respuesta se le escapara de las manos.

— Sí, sí, pasaron por la Montaña del Sur y estuvieron a pocos metros de distancia del castillo.

Pero a pesar de los intentos de Hans por encontrar una solución, la verdad es que le costaba mucho reconstruir todo el escenario. Recordaba algunos detalles, por supuesto, e incluso había en la mesa un mapa del reino lleno de líneas y cruces que ellos mismos habían trazado, pero sentía que no le era suficiente. En ese mismo instante podrían estar pasando muchas cosas por alto.

Y después de varios segundos de tratar en vano, se dio por vencido.

— ¿Sabe? Es un poco difícil hablar de distancias y longitudes cuando sólo se tiene un mapa como guía.

— Bueno, no es como si no conociera el reino, — y al terminar de decir eso su voz se tornó fría nuevamente, como si de repente recordara con quien se encontraba. — Puede imaginárselo por si mismo.

Hans se molestó un poco ante su repentino cambio de humor y aunque quería replicar, una mejor idea cruzó por su cabeza. A pesar de que ahora visitaba a menudo el despacho de Elsa, la verdad es que seguía sin abandonar el salón principal. Odiaba estar encerrado todo el tiempo pero tenía muy en claro que en su condición cualquier cosa estaba prohibida, y obviamente salir al exterior era una de ellas. Pero si aquello traía beneficios a la búsqueda, quizá la reina no podría negarse.

— La única vez que pude apreciar el castillo desde el exterior fue cuando vine a su coronación, y de eso ya pasaron varios meses. Además, en los siguientes viajes de ida y vuelta estuve encerrado en una de las celdas del buque, por lo que comprenderá me fue imposible salir a la superficie.

Al finalizar no pudo evitar sentirse bastante complacido con su explicación, siempre había sido bueno con las palabras y en especial cuando había una mujer de por medio.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

Pero Elsa era la excepción.

— Que sería más fácil sacar una conclusión teniendo una imagen un poco más acertada de Arendelle y sus alrededores, — esta vez trató de ser más _preciso_ en lo que quería. — Por lo menos vista desde el muelle.

No obstante, la reina era un hueso duro de roer. Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, tomó varios papeles con una mano y comenzó a hojearlos uno por uno.

— El único trabajo que le pedí fue buscar información en los libros, — no hizo ningún intento por levantar la vista mientras hablaba, — no entiendo qué de relevante tiene el poder analizar las cercanías del castillo.

— Considero que es importante para la investigación, — insistió.

— Bien, la ventana de mi despacho da hacia la entrada del reino, — y para reafirmar lo dicho, señaló hacia el lugar indicado. — Puede mirar todo lo que quiera desde ahí.

El pelirrojo resopló. — Los muros no dejan ver gran cosa, por si no se ha dado cuenta.

— En ese caso será mejor que se olvide de ese asunto.

— ¿Y por qué no deja que vaya al muelle? Así podría…

— No, — le cortó sin más, esta vez mirándolo directo a los ojos, — Ni si quiera lo piense.

Hans apretó la quijada frente a su interrupción. — No me dejó terminar.

— Ya sé a dónde va con todo esto, y la respuesta es no. Que ya no se encuentre en el calabozo no significa que haya dejado de ser un prisionero.

— Nunca dije que iría solo, — era consiente de que eso era imposible, —puede mandar a cualquiera de sus escoltas. Vamos, incluso Gerard puede acompañarme.

Y a la mención del susodicho, el guardia lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya hablé y no lo volveré a repetir, así que no insista, — Elsa también comenzaba a desesperarse. — Ahora, sino tiene otra cosa más que agregar Príncipe Hans, puede retirarse.

No, no quería irse. Quería salir, respirar aire fresco. Quería que ella se pusiera en su lugar, que entendiera que también tenía necesidades, que estaba cansado de todo ese encierro.

— ¿Sabe? Si tanta desconfianza me tiene debería de empezar a reconstruir mi antigua celda, así se quitaría un problema de encima. — Hablaba por mero despecho y Elsa apenas si lo escuchaba. La convivencia los había hecho acostumbrarse a ese tipo de reacciones.

— Lo haré, no se preocupe, pero no será en estos momentos, — aclaró. — Mis prioridades son otras y Arendelle necesita más de esos recursos.

— ¿Y que hay del almacén? Es más grande y también podría servir.

La reina suspiró ante su persistencia.

— ¿Tantas ganas tiene de que lo encierre nuevamente?

— Por supuesto que no, estaría loco si lo quisiera… — hizo una pausa. _Estaba_ loco. — O quizá lo estoy, no lo sé, pero ya estoy harto de encontrarme en esta situación. Maldita sea, o me topo con una pared cada vez que trato de ser útil o me veo imposibilitado por completo, y no quiero estar así. Prefiero volver al calabozo, al menos ahí no había nadie que me impidiera hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante agitado y que sus manos se movían con insistencia. Quería golpear, destruir algo, o en el mejor de los caso, largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

Y aunque Elsa tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, guardó silencio. Miró a todas partes, como buscando la forma de remediar la situación, pero no encontró palabras que pudieran calmarlo.

Al final su rostro se suavizó.

— El almacén se encuentra ocupado por los caballos. — Trató de explicarle, aunque ambos sabían que ese no era el problema. — Cuando atacaron al castillo también le prendieron fuego a las caballerizas, y los pocos animales que logramos rescatar tuvieron que ser trasladados allí.

Al menos tenía un punto, de eso no había duda. Y Hans quería seguir molesto con ella, era demasiado terca y él demasiado impetuoso, pero no podía. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser amables y era en esos momentos cuando sentía que hablaba con Elsa y no con la reina.

— ¿De cuántos fue la pérdida? — Habló con indiferencia, no quería ceder ante su mirada.

— Más de la mitad, por desgracia. — Y al ver que Hans no decía nada más, agregó: — Entre ellos estaba el caballo de Anna.

Hans sonrió ligeramente, sabía que decía todo eso para ablandar las cosas.

Y en cierta parte lo logró.

— Que lástima, — expresó con sinceridad, —¿Al menos pudieron rescatar al suyo?

— Oh, yo no tengo caballo.

Aquello le causó bastante gracia como para sonreír de oreja a oreja. — ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la reina sólo viaja en carruaje?

— No es por eso, — entornó los ojos con la pura idea, — en realidad nunca me vi en la necesidad de tener un caballo propio, jamás abandonaba el castillo así que no tenía caso.

Hans había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Quiere decir que no sabe montar uno?

Y Elsa, aunque no quería darle la razón, terminó por desviar la vista hacia otro lado.

— … No.

Su sonrisa incrementó. — Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? No es tan perfecta después de todo.

— Por lo que veo sigue siendo el mismo insolente de antes, — le acusó con notable fastidio.

— ¿Y cuándo dije que había cambiado? — Su risa fue inevitable. — Ya, ya, era una broma.

Elsa tenía las manos blancas de tanto apretarlas. — Si ya terminó de burlarse, váyase.

— De verdad, lo siento. — Reiteró sin dejar de reír, — es más, yo mismo puedo enseñarle si así lo quiere.

— Si quisiera aprender buscaría a un instructor más adecuado, ¿no lo cree?

— Déjeme decirle que yo aprendí a montar a caballo desde pequeño y créame, soy bastante bueno. — Aquello de verdad lo había ofendido.

Elsa enarcó una ceja.

— No lo dudo, — respondió con sarcasmo.

Pero más que molestarse, una mejor idea le vino a la mente.

— O bueno, bajemos al almacén para obtener un panorama más claro de cómo ocurrieron los hechos, y de paso…

Antes de que continuara, la reina le paró con ambas manos.

— Hans, ya dije que _no_ y por favor deje de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Pero el pelirrojo no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

— Creí que quería llegar al fondo de esto.

— No he dicho lo contrario.

— Entonces vamos, podemos pasar a las caballerizas para trazar la ruta que los delincuentes usaron al fugarse.

Elsa parpadeo un par de veces sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— Deje de fingir que hace todo esto para ayudar a esclarecer las cosas.

— Nunca mentí, yo también quiero saber quiénes están detrás de todo. — Y era cierto… en parte.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó incrédula. — ¿Y con qué fin? ¿Qué gana usted?

— No lo entendería su Majestad, así que no tiene caso que lo explique.

— Inténtelo, lo escucho, — le retó.

Ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo interés. Si la reina quería saber la verdad no sería él quien se la negara.

— Digamos — empezó, poniendo las manos en la mesa y acercándose lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara, — que este es un negocio que a ambos nos conviene. Usted encuentra a los hombres_ malos_ y yo consigo un poco de libertad.

Y vaya que la había tomado desprevenida. No supo si fue el comentario o su cercanía, pero alcanzó a notar cómo sus mejillas se tornaban un tanto coloradas.

— ¿Cuál libertad? Aún sigue dentro del castillo.

— Lo sé, pero no hablo de eso. — Insistió, estaba muy cerca. — Sé que nada me ayudará a quitarme la condena, pero colaborar de esta forma me distrae y bueno, me hace sentir un poco más útil. Al menos es mejor que estar limpiando vendas todo el día.

Hizo una pausa.

— Después de todo este es un convenio donde ambas partes salen ganando, ¿no lo cree su Majestad?

Elsa bufó en respuesta. — Como si yo fuera a hacer tratos con usted.

— No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Además, creo que he sido de bastante ayuda como para que siga dudando de mi.

— Hans, — esta vez utilizó un tono más severo, — usted está exigiendo una confianza que yo no puedo darle. Y considero que mis motivos son suficientemente fuertes para no hacerlo.

— Y volvemos a lo mismo. Su Majestad, no le estoy pidiendo la corona. — Aunque trataba de sonar convincente, la verdad es que había cierta ironía en lo que decía. Incluso alcanzó a escuchar un "no dudaría que lo intentara" por parte de Elsa, pero fingió no prestar demasiada atención. — Sólo quiero que me deje hacer mi trabajo, eso es todo.

— Es que este no es su trabajo, es el mío.

Hans rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?

— Y así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado. Reina, puede llevar a todos los escoltas que desee, sólo permítame bajar a ver el almacén, es lo único que le pido.

Elsa, cansada de tanto pelear, se frotó la sien mientras hablaba. — ¿No piensa darse por vencido, verdad?

— No, y si usted llevara semanas respirando nada más que sangre y sudor lo entendería. — Y no sólo lo entendería, Hans estaba seguro de que habría perdido el control desde el primer día.

Sin embargo, el minuto que pasó después fue crucial para el pelirrojo. Sabía que había llegado a un punto en el que no había marcha atrás y que estaba a unos pasos de lograr su cometido. _Sólo un poco más._

Entonces, Elsa suspiró y supo que había ganado la batalla.

— Gerard, prepare a tres guardias más para que nos acompañen. — Casi salta de alegría al escuchar aquello.

— Pero… Su Majestad…

— ¿No escuchó a la Reina? — Hans se dirigió a él con cierto dejo de arrogancia que no pudo esconder. Extrañaba tanto sentirse al mando. — ¿Qué espera?

Elsa lo reprendió con la mirada. Luego, cambió su tono por uno más cortés. — Dese prisa, por favor, que será algo muy breve.

Así fuera sólo un minuto, con eso era suficiente. Sentía que se ahogaba en aquel lugar y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar antes de terminar lanzándose por la ventana.

— Iremos a buscar pruebas y nada más, — la reina fue clara con sus palabras y Hans no podía estar más feliz por ello. — Y le advierto, Príncipe Hans, que si intenta algo no volverá a ver la luz del día, ¿entendido?

— Entendido.

* * *

Elsa no mentía cuando le había contado sobre el incendio en las caballerizas. Todo alrededor, árboles y pasto, se encontraba muerto. Aún podía ver restos de ceniza en algunas partes, y de la pequeña construcción no había nada. Todo se veía tan diferente a como lo recordaba.

Dio unos pasos al frente, donde la ceniza se hacía más prominente, y se agachó para poder tomar entre sus dedos un poco de los restos que quedaban.

Si el hielo era lo suficientemente peligroso como para congelar un reino entero, el fuego podía acabar con él en un instante.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a él.

— Eso fue todo lo que quedó de las caballerizas.

La voz de Elsa tenía un aire melancólico que le helaba hasta los huesos. No era ella, era lo que sus palabras implicaban.

— Pudo haber sido peor, — Hans se sorprendió al escucharse hablar. Siempre era el último en ver el lado positivo. — Tuvieron suerte de que el fuego no se extendiera por los establos.

— Lo sé, aunque no estoy segura si Arendelle podría resistir otro ataque más.

Elsa se frotaba los brazos al hablar, triste, angustiada, y al ver todo lo que el fuego había destruido, Hans estuvo seguro de que aquello ya parecía tan descabellado.

— ¿Ha considerado establecer un cuerpo de caballería? — Fue la única solución que encontró. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, sin embargo.

La reina negó con la cabeza.

— Eso sólo daría la impresión de que estoy preparándome para una guerra.

"_Esto _es_ una guerra"_ trato de decirle pero ¿de qué servía poner más peso sobre su espalda? Eso probablemente ya lo sabía.

— ¿Y quién le asegura que ellos no lo están? — Optó con contestar.

Pero Elsa no respondió.

— Su Majestad, — la voz de Gerard los trajo de vuelta al mundo real. — Los demás escoltas ya vienen en camino.

Y aunque Hans quería decir algo más, las palabras se quedaron perdidas en su labios.

— Esta bien, gracias.

* * *

La alegría que sintió al poner un pie fuera del castillo lo hizo sentir como un niño otra vez. Jamás habría pensado que extrañaría tanto poder respirar aire fresco o sentir los rayos del Sol sobre su piel. Era una sensación inexplicable, como si volviera a nacer.

Casi podía jurar que estaba de vuelta en las Islas del Sur, en el tiempo que lo consideraba su hogar, y que si abría los ojos vería a su madre recogiendo flores en el jardín. Sabía que era imposible, pero la nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos lo hacían sentir vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Y después de pasar por las caballerizas, pidió —o mejor dicho _suplicó_— que le permitieran echar un vistazo al almacén, sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal.

Elsa no estuvo de acuerdo en un inicio. _"Ahí no hay nada que pueda interesarle"_, pero Hans se las ingenió para que terminara cediendo ante _"el encanto sureño" _que él mismo había bautizado. Elsa ni si quiera se molestó en ocultar la risa que aquello le había provocado. Incluso podía jurar que casi le saca una sonrisa al guardia.

El ambiente era diferente, él se sentía diferente.

Al llegar a la entrada los tres fueron recibidos por uno de los celadores del almacén. El número de caballos había disminuido considerablemente desde la última vez que Sitron, su propio caballo, había estado ahí. Era algo lamentable, sin duda, que lo hacía plantearse la posibilidad de estar lo bastante mal como para sentir más pena por unos cuantos animales que por todos los pacientes que había tenido que atender en el castillo.

"_Al menos ellos no se quejan tanto"_, pensó. Además, estaba seguro que quería más a Sitron que a su familia entera. Con excepción de su madre, por supuesto.

— Los caballos se ven en buenas condiciones, — comentó después de un rato — esperaba encontrarme con algo peor.

— Lo estaba, — fue el celador del almacén el que respondió, — pero las cosas han ido mejorando.

— Es un avance. — Y lo decía en serio, todo se encontraba en muy buen estado.

Se detuvo a observar todo el lugar en general, no era muy grande y le hacían falta bastantes cosas, pero no se veía nada mal: había heno por doquier y suficiente espacio para todos los caballos.

Siguiendo con su recorrido, y sin alejarse demasiado de los demás, su mirada se topó con la de la reina. Su expresión era tranquila, parecía estar disfrutando de la ocasión.

Antes que se girara a otro lugar, Hans trató de atraer su atención pero en vez de ello, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

— Su majestad, — le llamó mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿No le gustaría empezar con su primera lección?

No, no iba a dejar el asunto en paz hasta que la hiciera enojar. O reír. Minutos atrás había descubierto que también le gustaba provocar esa reacción en ella. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera dejar de lado su máscara de perfección.

— Yo no recuerdo haberlo aceptado como instructor, Príncipe Hans.

— Pero tampoco dijo que no, — replicó.

— Lo estoy haciendo ahora, — agregó rápidamente, tratando de mantener la voz en un nivel aceptable. — Y le recuerdo que venimos aquí por pistas, no a pasear.

Elsa comenzó a caminar a lo largo del almacén, haciendo todo lo posible por quitarse al pelirrojo de encima.

Pero no funcionó del todo.

— Podemos ir al muelle a caballo.

Elsa respiró profundamente. — ¿Sigue con lo mismo?

— Es importante para la investigación. — En realidad la dichosa "investigación" le importaba un bledo esos momentos. — Vamos… ¿o es que le da miedo?

— ¿Quién? ¿Usted? — Espetó incrédula.

— El caballo, por supuesto.

La reina abrió la boca para contestar pero las palabras tardaron en salir. — No.

Y ya cansada de su insistencia, se acercó al celador para entablar una conversación sobre el clima o cualquier otra cosa que mantuvieran a Hans lejos de ella, pero el susodicho se le adelantó.

— ¿Entonces por qué no intenta montarlo?

Hans agradecía la presencia de aquellos hombres pues, de lo contrario, la reina ya hubiera congelado todo el lugar.

— Algunos de ellos no están adiestrados, — y aunque sus excusas eran buenas, para él no eran suficientes.

— Oh, Majestad — esta vez fue el celador quien habló y la sonrisa de Hans no podía ser más grande. — Si usted desea puede tomar a la yegua de allá, es bastante tranquila y...

— Mire, — Hans continuó por él, — es perfecta para usted. Hasta tienen el mismo cabello, — agregó.

— ¿Perdón? No voy a...

Ni si quiera la escuchó. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Luna, señor.

Se aproximó a la yegua en cuestión y la observó por un rato. — Reina le quedaría mejor, ¿no lo cree Gerard?

El guardia lanzó un gruñido como respuesta.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

— ¡Basta! — Elsa apenas si podía mantener la calma, había perdido el hilo de la conversación y no sabía en qué momento había caído en sus juegos. — Ya le dije que no pienso subirme a esa yegua, — alcanzó a decir entre tanto ajetreo.

— Oh, ya entiendo. — Hans comenzó, tomando una postura más seria. — Está bien, — Elsa casi suspira de alivio, — no tiene de qué avergonzarse.

— ¿Eh?

Si presionándola no funcionaba, intentaría con el chantaje.

— Es algo normal, a muchas personas les pasa, — declaró con toda la calma del mundo.

La reina seguía sin entender.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— Que es normal estar asustada, — le explicó. — Algunos caballos pueden ser realmente aterradores con sus ojos rojos y dientes afilados.

Aquello le había dado en su orgullo.

— No estoy asustada, — dijo ésta entre dientes, — y deje de burlarse.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no la monta? Al menos para no quedar tan mal frente a su gente.

Hans cruzó sus brazos en espera de una respuesta y la reina, al verse acorralada, suspiró con derrota. Era demasiado inteligente.

— Bien. Pero le aseguro que esta es la última vez que permito que se salga con la suya.

Eso había dicho minutos atrás, antes de entrar al almacén, pero Hans prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. En su lugar, le pidió al encargado que preparara a la yegua para que la reina pudiera montarla.

Y teniéndola enfrente, Elsa apretó ambas manos antes de atreverse a dar un paso adelante.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? — Hans se acercó por detrás, tomándola desprevenida.

— Sí, pero no la suya. — Y dándole la espalda, llamó a su escolta para que la auxiliara.

Gerard llegó de inmediato a su lugar e hizo lo que la reina le había pedido. Con un poco de trabajo y mucha precaución, Elsa consiguió sentarse encima del corcel. No era tan malo como había pensado, aún seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura, pero estaba con vida y eso era lo importante.

— Le dije que no era tan difícil.

Hans sabía que la reina lo había ignorado. Sin embargo, verla a ella, a ambos, en esa situación, lo hacían sentir extraño. No quería que aquello terminara.

Después de todo, era un extraño_ bueno. _

Y mientras Elsa se acomodaba el vestido, Hans alcanzó a distinguir a lo lejos dos guardias más caminando hacia ellos. Su primer reacción fue la de rodar los ojos, pues sabía que eran refuerzos por si él intentaba escapar. Pero al ver la sonrisa de la reina, la idea se esfumó de su mente.

Comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

— ¿Cómo me bajo de aquí?

Hans iba a contestarle que él podía ayudarla, pero un caballo de atrás llamó su atención. No era tan grande como Sitron, de eso no había duda, pero su pelaje oscuro se lo recordaba bastante. Se aproximó a él y con una mano en alto, esperó a que se acercara. El caballo en seguida extendió su nariz, permitiéndole a Hans acariciarlo en el cuello y lomo.

— ¿Hans? — Insistió la reina, pero el otro apenas si la oyó.

— Con unas pequeñas patadas bastará, — le indicó sin voltear a verla, suponiendo que la broma le caería en gracia.

— ¿Patadas dijo?

Mientras él continuaba ensimismado con el animal, Elsa se cansó de esperar por una respuesta e hizo lo que había indicado en un principio. Primero le dio un suave empujón con su pie pero en cuanto el caballo empezó a andar, se sobresaltó y comenzó a patearlo con más fuerza, creyendo ingenuamente que así lograría detenerlo.

Pero no fue así.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Hans!

Ni si quiera tuvo que oír su nombre para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de provocar. Los guardias detuvieron el paso al escuchar sus gritos y tres segundos después, Hans hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Ante la mirada atónita de los demás, tomó al caballo por las riendas y de un salto se posicionó en su espalda, con toda intención de alcanzar a la reina.

Escuchó movimiento por detrás pero su mirada estaba fija al frente. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello le traería, actuó por mero instinto y poco le importó. Sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente en esos instantes y era el de llegar a ella a como diera lugar.

Apresuró al caballo para que galopara más rápido, pero no sólo Elsa continuaba ganando velocidad, sino que en cada huella que la yegua dejaba, se formaba también una tenue capa de hielo en el suelo que le comenzaba a dificultar el camino. Seguramente se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar claramente y eso sólo complicaba las cosas.

Un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo comenzó a nacer en la boca de su estómago y supo entonces que si no hacía algo pronto, sería demasiado tarde. Por lo que no dudó en acelerar el paso hasta estar a la altura del animal.

Elsa apretaba los ojos con fuerza y tenía ambas manos tan sujetas a la yegua que parecía que la fuera a ahorcar. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera había notado la presencia de Hans cuando este la llamó.

— ¡Elsa! — Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Azules y llenos de temor, tal y como los había visto en sus sueños tantas veces atrás. — ¡Escucha!

Pero ella no hacía otra cosa más que observarlo con horror.

— ¡Elsa, por favor! ¡Toma de las riendas!

Nada. Ambos caballos seguían avanzando y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguirle el paso.

— ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Elsa!

Y como por arte de magia, la reina despertó de su encantamiento. Parpadeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y Hans aprovechó esa oportunidad para llamarla por última vez.

— ¡Elsa! — Una vez que obtuvo su atención, le indició al caballo que se acercara lo suficiente para que él pudiera extender su brazo hacia la reina. — ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que pasarme las riendas!

Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que el pelirrojo le decía, y mirando por todas partes dio con el objeto en cuestión. Apretó la mandíbula y lentamente fue soltándose del agarre que tenía en el pobre animal. Con una mano temblorosa, le extendió las cuerdas que amarraban al corcel.

Hans se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzarlas, y una vez teniéndolas en su poder jaló de ellas hasta lograr que la yegua se detuviera. En cuanto ambos animales pararon, él se bajó de inmediato para asegurarse de que Elsa estuviera bien.

No se preocupó en preguntarle cómo estaba, no tenía tiempo para esas formalidades. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó por la cintura y tiró de ella. La colocó en el suelo con bastante facilidad y, para su asombro, Elsa no protestó. En su lugar, se mantuvo inmóvil por varios segundos antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Jamás la había visto tan aterrada en su vida. Se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa desde esa posición, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo cercanía que ambos compartían. Elsa, por otra parte, apenas se inmutó.

Sus manos aún se encontraban ceñidas a su cintura y las de ella, pequeñas y temblorosas, había encontrado reposo en su pecho. Lentamente, apenas perdiendo contacto el uno con el otro, Elsa escondió el rostro entre su cuello.

Podía jurar que estaba temblando.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pequeño entre sus brazos y que el frío que emanaba de él era tan embriagante que lo adormecía por completo.

No preguntó el por qué, no lo quería saber, y ninguno de los habló.

Hans no supo si aquello había sido por mero instinto o si era resultado del estado de shock en el que Elsa se encontraba en ese momento, pero así como empezó, así terminó. Ella fue la primera en alejarse y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Porque aunque duró apenas un par de segundos, cada uno de ellos se había quedado muy grabado en su mente.

Sus manos aún estaban frías.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Elsa se abrazó a sí misma antes de asentir.

No sabía qué más decir, aún no tenía claro lo que acababa de pasar y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Elsa parecía estar en la misma situación, aún tenía la mirada perdida.

Decidió entonces darle un poco de espacio.

* * *

La yegua, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, estaba mucho más tranquila después de haber corrido toda esa distancia.

— Tranquila, eso es, — acariciaba su lomo mientras le hablaba despacio, — Buena chica.

A veces de verdad creía que era mejor interactuando con caballos que con las personas.

— ¿Cómo está? — Hans volteó hacia la dueña de aquella voz y se alegró de verla un poco más repuesta. Tenía la ropa arrugada y el peinado deshecho, pero su sonrisa era sincera cuando hablaba.

— Ya mejor, sólo estaba asustada.

La reina sonrió apenada. — No era mi intención, por poco me mata.

Pero aquello no lo decía en serio.

— No debió de patearla tan duro, — comentó mientras se giraba de vuelta hacia el animal.

— Yo sólo hice lo que usted me dijo.

— No sabe nada sobre caballos, ¿verdad? — Rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio, — al presionar sus piernas le está indicando que avance.

— ¿Entonces por qué me dijo que lo hiciera?

— Estaba bromeando, creí que se había dado cuenta.

Elsa abrió la boca por unos instantes pero la cerró nuevamente. Sus ojos se veían más azules que de costumbre y pudo notar que apretaba con fuerza sus manos, transformándolas lentamente en puños.

— ¿Qué? — Explotó. — ¡Arrg! ¿Sabe qué? Estoy harta de usted y de sus tontos juegos. Seguramente usted planeó todo esto para alejarme del castillo y—

— Pensé que ya le había dejado claro que no quiero hacerle daño.

La reina estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no írsele encima. — Sus acciones dicen lo contrario.

— ¡Le acabo de salvar la vida! — Era verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta. — ¡Otra vez!

— Sí pero fue usted quien me puso en peligro. — Y dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo. — Y ya no quiero seguir escuchándolo, así que iré a buscar a los guardias y será mejor que no intente seguirme porque sino—

Hans se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Eso significa que me puedo ir?

Sonrió al verla detenerse para lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Entonces? — Caminó hacia ella, — ¿De verdad espera que yo me quede aquí mientras los guardias vienen por mí?

Elsa no contestó de inmediato, no obstante, resopló mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

— Me saca de quicio.

— Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

— Volverá conmigo al castillo pero le advierto que…

— Ya sé, ya sé, — le paró con fastidio, e imitando su voz dijo: — Si intento algo me las veré con usted.

Y sin dejarla terminar, regresó a donde estaban los animales para tirar de ellos y ponerlos en marcha.

— Sólo guarde silencio y avance, — le indicó la reina, — yo iré detrás de usted.

— ¿Al menos sabe dónde estamos? ¿O cómo regresar?

— Claro, — respondió algo insegura, — estamos… en… el bosque.

— ¿En serio? — Utilizó todo el sarcasmo que pudo para hacer notar su molestia. — No me había dado cuenta.

— Supongo que habrá que seguir el mismo camino para volver.

"_Vaya deducción."_

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas caminando por el bosque, cansados y sedientos. A lo alto el Sol desprendía rayos tenues que atravesaban las copas de los árboles e iluminaban todo a su paso, pero Hans sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, disfrutaba del paisaje.

Era realmente hermoso.

A su izquierda, con bastante distancia de por medio, se encontraba Elsa. Su cara mostraba fatiga y a cada rato se recogía mechones que se escapaban de su cabellera. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto, obviamente, o estar fuera mucho tiempo. Después de todo era la reina, y él, un soberano que de príncipe no tenía nada.

Al menos su presencia no le desesperaba tanto como la de Anna y se preguntaba si ella, alguna vez, había pasado tanto tiempo con un hombre, o si había estado tan cerca de uno como lo estuvo de él ese día. Probablemente no, y la idea lo aliviaba en lo más profundo.

No era la primera vez que sostenía su cuerpo. Antes, cuando Elsa había traído el invierno eterno a Arendelle, él había tenido que cargarla de regreso al calabozo después de que ella quedara inconsciente en su castillo de hielo. En esa ocasión no sintió nada, las cosas habían sido totalmente diferentes. No había sido él quien estuvo ese con ella ese día.

Y estando ahí, solos, no podía evitar pensar que era una presa demasiado fácil. Estaba agotada de la caminata, ambos lo estaban, y no tenía idea de cómo regresar al castillo. Y en la oscuridad, cuando la Luna fuera su único testigo, podría hacerle lo que quisiera y Elsa no tendría la fuerza para pelear contra él. Era como si el monstruo le dijera que era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ella y salirse con la suya. La oportunidad perfecta para _vengarse._ Y por más que intentara, no podía suprimir esos pensamientos.

Al menos esperaba llegar al castillo antes de que anocheciera.

— No entiendo por qué los guardias no nos han encontrado. Ya deberían de estar aquí.

Su voz lo sacó de su concentración.

— ¿Eh?

— Los guardias, — repitió, pero Hans la miró sin saber qué decir.

No había escuchado nada de lo que dijo. — Ah… sí, los guardias.

Caminaron otro poco más en silencio, y supo entonces que la reina debía de estar demasiado desesperada como para intentar sacarle plática.

— ¿Por qué no monta uno de los caballos? — Sugirió aunque, a decir verdad, llevaba varias horas pensándolo. — Así no se cansaría tanto y podríamos encontrar la salida más pronto.

— No pienso volver a subirme a uno, — fue su clara respuesta. Ya se lo esperaba.

— Yo llevaría las riendas.

— ¿Y dejar que se escape sin que yo pueda bajarme de ahí?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¿Por qué siempre es tan obstinada?

— ¿Y qué esperaba? — Su cara estaba roja del cansancio y hablaba con pesadez. — La única vez que accedí a una petición suya terminé siendo secuestrada por mi propio caballo.

— Si no fuera tan paranoica habría sabido sobrellevar la situación.

Elsa se detuvo en seco para encararlo.

— ¡Jamás había montado a uno! — Hans rodó los ojos ante su ingenuidad.

— Es sentido común.

— Olvídelo, no sé ni por qué me molesto en hablar con usted. — Pero él la ignoró por completo, algo más había llamado su atención. — ¿Por qué se detiene?

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

— Trataré de subir, — dijo señalando uno de los árboles, — a lo mejor desde arriba logre ver algo.

— ¿No es muy peligroso?

Hans apenas si la escuchaba, había comenzado a tantear la corteza del árbol para buscar un punto en cual apoyarse.

— El bosque también, y sino hacemos algo pronto oscurecerá.

Y mientras subía a la copa, pudo distinguir a lo lejos un _"tenga cuidado"_ que le sacó una sonrisa.

Arriba Arendelle se veía en todo su esplendor, alta, poderosa, mucho más grande de lo que la recordaba. Incluso era más grande que las Islas del Sur, lo cual ya era decir bastante.

Suspiró, todo aquello pudo haber sido de él si hubiese sabido manejar mejor la situación. Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en ello, había pagado caro sus errores, así que se limitó a observar el panorama que tenía enfrente.

Bajar le costó más que la subida, pero en cuanto pisó tierra firme no tardó en empezar a alistar a los caballos.

— El muelle está hacia el lado este, — dijo mientras tanto, — más adelante hay un río que podemos seguir para llegar allá.

— ¿Está muy lejos?

— Algo, pero si vamos a caballo será más rápido, — y tomando las riendas de la yegua, continuó: — Si quiere puedo mostrarle lo básico, para que no vuelva a suceder lo de hace rato.

Elsa mantuvo la vista fija en aquel animal, inspeccionándolo y sopesando la idea. Hans sabía que estaba muy cansada cómo para negarse de nuevo.

— Está bien, — terminó aceptando, — pero enséñeme primero a parar.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Sin más, acercó el corcel hacia la reina para que ésta pudiera montarlo sin ningún esfuerzo, y en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la suya, Elsa dio un brinco hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué hace? — Exclamó ofendida.

— La ayudo a subir, — _¿Qué otra cosa si no? _— o si quiere hacerlo sola adelante.

La reina volvió su vista a la yegua. Los recuerdos de antes eran todavía muy recientes. — Sólo… no se acerque mucho.

Y hace lo que le pide, no sin antes murmurar un _"antes no le importó" _que está seguro que Elsa no pasó por alto. Su rostro enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba, y sin decir nada más, continuaron su viaje.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pelear.

* * *

— La personas comienzan a notarla.

Habían llegado al pueblo más pronto de lo que pensaron, la noche aún no se asomaba y no pudieron sentirse más afortunados ese día. Sus rostros se iluminaron de inmediato con el resplandor del mar y los indicios de civilización.

Caminaron un par de metros hacia el castillo. Hans podía pasar desapercibido con facilidad, su ropa era la de cualquier aldeano, pero con Elsa fue diferente. Su vestido, un poco sucio por todo el ajetreo que había recibido, era demasiado llamativo para ignorarlo.

Sin contar el hecho de que era la única mujer en todo Arendelle que tenía el cabello tan claro.

— Deben de estar extrañados de verme aquí, — intuyó, — y más aún montando a caballo.

— Ya me imagino lo que dirán después, — comentó con el afán de hacerla molestar, pero Elsa hizo caso omiso.

— Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Aquello le recordó la charla que habían tenido esa mañana en el castillo y la pregunta que no había sido respondida.

— Entonces, ¿de verdad no le interesa lo que se dice de usted?

— No, después de todo no son más que mentiras, — se mostraba serena en cada palabra, ya ni si quiera parecía molestarle el andar del corcel. — Antes me preocupaba que la gente de aquí las pudiera creer, pero hemos pasado por tantas cosas que sé que puedo contar con su lealtad.

Hans también lo creía. Era un enorme contraste con los habitantes de su reino.

— La gente de aquí es bastante rara. En las Islas del Sur las personas no son tan optimistas.

— En cada lugar es diferente, supongo.

Pensaba en su tierra, en su clima cálido y en su gente, en el agua salada y en el sin fin de platillos hechos a base de mariscos que solía disfrutar. Jamás pensó que podría extrañar hasta esos pequeños detalles, pero era verdad. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

Continuaron así unos minutos más, sin ningún rumbo en específico. Todo parecía más tranquilo, ameno, lleno de paz, muy diferente al día de la coronación donde la gente corría por todas partes.

Arendelle comenzaba a gustarle.

— Hacía mucho que no paseaba por el pueblo, — su voz sonó amigable y Hans deseó por un momento poder escucharla decir su nombre con ese tono, cálido y suave.

— Debería de hacerlo más a menudo, — lo dice de corazón, — así la gente se sentiría más en contacto con su reina.

— No es porque no quiera, me es difícil salir del castillo con tantos problemas que resolver.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y prefirió no sacarlo a la luz. Después de mucho tiempo encerrada, por fin había podido desprenderse del mundo que la envolvía dentro de los muros y no era justo que comenzara a mortificarse tan pronto.

No era justo que todo el trabajo recayera sobre su espalda.

— ¿No ha pensado en buscar un rey? — La pregunta se le escapó de los labios y de inmediato supo que había cometido un grave error.

— ¿Un rey? — Era la tercera vez en el día que la veía sonrojarse, había tocado un tema que no le correspondía. — ¿Qué clase de sugerencia es esa?

— No me mire así, — explicó como si fuera algo natural, — es por ello que existe la realeza. Es más fácil gobernar un reino con dos soberanos.

— Lo sé, pero eso no le da el derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

"_Vaya forma de dramatizar_", pero no se molestó en aclarárselo.

— No me diga que no lo ha pensado, — y rodando los ojos, pudo distinguir una construcción de madera a lo lejos.

— Ese no es asunto suyo, — espetó indignada, pero para cuando volteó, Hans ya iba adelante, — ¿A dónde va?

— Al muelle, ya que estamos aquí podemos pasar a echar un vistazo.

— Preferiría que fuéramos directo al… ¡Hans, espera! — Exclamó al verse ignorada. Trató de seguir su paso pero era bastante torpe con las riendas y no terminaba de entender cómo funcionaba todo aquello. Para su fortuna, el muelle estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y pudo detenerse a tiempo. — Oh, por un momento creí que se había…

Hans ya estaba de pie cuando la reina llegó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Escapado? — Adivinó por ella, — Lo pensé, pero no había ningún barco cerca y el agua está un poco honda como para irme nadando.

— Ya no sé cuándo habla en serio y cuándo no.

Su sonrisa fue apenas imperceptible. — Yo tampoco.

Eso los dejó pensando. Realmente, ¿por qué no se escapó?

— ¿Por qué no huyó cuándo pudo? — A pesar de que fue Elsa quien habló, Hans sintió que era su subconsciente el que lo cuestionaba.

Él tampoco lo sabía.

— Porque usted no habría adivinado cómo detener a la yegua por sí sola, — bromeó de nuevo, esa era la única forma de zafarse del tema. La ironía y el sarcasmo eran territorios seguros para él.

— No hablo de eso nada más, — insistió, — en todo el día tuvo muchas oportunidades. Incluso el día del ataque pudo haber escapado. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

Elsa había encontrado la forma de bajar del caballo por sí sola, y sentir su presencia tan cerca era un claro recordatorio de que la vida daba muchas vueltas.

Justo como ahora.

— No tengo a dónde ir, — su mirada se perdió entre el reflejo del mar. Ahí, a miles de kilómetros, había un reino al que antes había llamado hogar.

— Creí que intentaría volver a las Islas del Sur, — su voz era suave y Hans pensó que si algún día se iba de ahí, esa sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría.

— Hacer eso sería buscar mi propia muerte.

— No creo que el rey sea tan despiadado como para…

"_Ingenua, siempre pensando lo mejor de los demás."_

— Usted no conoce a mi padre, su Majestad. — Interrumpió sin si quiera voltear a verla, la oscuridad lo atormentaba. — Él es un hombre muy inteligente, astuto, poderoso… Vaya, muchos dicen que nació para gobernar. Y créame, lo hace muy bien, todo el pueblo lo respeta. — Hizo una pausa que se sintió como una eternidad. — Pero también es un hombre muy justo, jamás ha tenido consideración alguna con su gente, ni si quiera con su propia familia. Cuando supo lo que hice, él mismo se hizo cargo de aplicarme el castigo. — Le tiembla la voz al hablar. — Sino fuera por uno de mis hermanos mayores, probablemente me habría matado a golpes ese día.

— Yo no sabía…

Pero antes de que terminara, Hans se giró hacia ella.

— Por supuesto que no lo sabes. — Contestó con reproche, ignorando por completo el hecho de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella en primera persona. Elsa tampoco pareció notarlo, o si lo hizo no le importó. — ¿Crees que tu vida ha sido dura? No tienes idea de lo que habría dado por crecer encerrado en una habitación en lugar de la vida que tuve allá afuera. Habría dado todo, lo que sea, por tener a una hermana capaz de sacrificarse por mi, o por tener dos padres que se preocuparan tanto como para protegerme del mundo, o de mí mismo. Los intentos de mi madre no fueron suficientes. Mira cómo acabé.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Hans regresó su vista al mar antes de continuar. — Fuiste muy afortunada, Elsa, muy afortunada de estar donde estás.

* * *

Cuando volvió la vista hacia ella esperó encontrarse con una mirada llena de lástima, de vergüenza, pero aquel azul estaba perdido en otro lugar. A simple vista parecía que se encontraba admirando el paisaje, pero su semblante reflejaba cierta melancolía que no lograba descifrar. Probablemente estaba reflexionando sobre lo dicho, sobre su pasado y el de él, y sobre lo diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos, que eran. La sola idea lo inquietaba, no quería que sintiera pena por él o que lo viera de otra forma; quería seguir siendo la misma persona para ella. O quizá, muy en el fondo, alguien mejor.

— ¡Reina! — Los gritos los tomaron por sorpresa. Había olvidado que estaban fuera del castillo cuando un grupo de guardias entró corriendo sin parar. — ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Elsa aún parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

— Sí, — respondió vagamente, — no se preocupe, ya me encuentro mejor.

— La estuvimos buscando por el bosque pero venimos al muelle en cuanto escuchamos que la habían visto por acá, — le explicó uno de ellos.

Elsa se giró hacia él.

— De hecho ya íbamos en camino, — dijo con calma.

— ¿Desea que la escoltemos de regreso?

"_Que está bien, por Dios."_

— Si son tan amables.

— ¿Quiere ir en caballo o prefiere que…?

— A caballo está bien.

La conversación parecía tan lejana vista desde ahí, Elsa y los otros dándole la espalda, como si él no perteneciera a ese mundo. No notó cuando la reina subió de nueva cuenta al corcel, ni tampoco cuando los guardias se dirigieron a él y comenzaron a apurarlo.

— Muévete.

No notó cuando Elsa volteó una vez más hacia él.

* * *

**Ya sé, soy horrible. Esta vez me pasé más de la cuenta y les pido una enorme disculpa de antemano. Sé que no es excusa pero sí, la escuela me consume muchísimo más de lo que quisiera. Aún así siempre me hacía tiempo para escribir pero como entré a exámenes parciales, ya se imaginarán la de trabajos que me han dejado. Incluso el martes que cumplo años creo que me la pasaré estudiando, así de triste es mi vida xD. El único que día que tuve libre me la pasé viendo los Oscars (ya sé, no tengo perdón xD) lo que por cierto me llenó de alegría. Los dos premios y ver a Idina cantando en vivo hizo mi semana entera :').**

**Sobre el capítulo, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que hice, pero aquí está. Hice casi nueve mil palabras, creo que rompí mi record xD. ¿Creen que con esto compense todos los capítulos en donde apenas si hubo interacción entre ellos dos? Es que ya era justo y necesario que hubiera un poco de Iceburns en esta historia, jeje. Aunque como siempre, nunca me quedo del todo contenta con la manera en que describo a los personajes, ¿ustedes qué piensan? ¿Creen que soy buena haciendo escenas más rosas? De verdad aprecio todos sus comentarios porque me ayudan a saber en qué voy bien y en qué puedo mejorar, así que no duden en decirme qué piensan sobre el capítulo. (Y también sobre sus dudas porque sé que a veces no me explico del todo bien xD)**

**Y gracias, mil gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia. Yo pienso que todos los que escribimos fanfics ponemos mucho de nosotros en cada capítulo, y el saber que hay gente que disfruta lo que hacemos nos es muy gratificante. **

**¡Que tengan una linda semana! **

**La frase del inicio es del poeta Gibran Jalil Gibran.**

* * *

**- REVIEWS – **

**(Díganme si les molesta que los publique aquí o si prefieren que responda por mensajes, es que la verdad soy un poco floja y me es más fácil hacerlo por este medio xD, pero luego veo el gran discurso que publico y siento pena por los demás lectores.)**

**LaBrujaViolet: ¡Qué bueno que te guste! :') Gracias por el apoyo. **

**Taisho Hanako: A mi también me gustó mucho esa escena, y la verdad me la saqué de la manga porque no estaba planeada C: me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Mil gracias, ¡nos estamos leyendo! **

**Sams Brok: Sí te gustó el anterior, este te encantará xD está muchísimo más largo. Sí, ya de ahora en adelante habrán más escenas con ellos dos (aquí está la prueba xD) y Anna seguirá saliendo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

** 96: Disculpa que ahora te haya hecho esperar más de lo normal :( pero mil gracias por seguir con la historia. Espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.**

**BrokenDoll-K: Yo también shippeo el Jelsa xD me gusta mucho cómo se ven juntos, pero Hans me ganó por la mala xD. Nunca te pasees por fanfiction, terminas enamorándote de todas las parejas xD así me pasó a mi también, pero bienvenida al fandom! Y si Jack no se entera, no hay problema ;) hahaha. Que bueno que te gustó esta historia y gracias por el apoyo, le seguiré echando ganas :)**

**adrilabelle: Muchas gracias Adri! :) espero que disfrutes también de este capítulo.**

**Guest: FEEER! :D ¿Sí crees que es fácil de visualizar? Siempre me hago bolas escribiendo y siento que los confundo muchísimo xD pero que bueno que no es así. ¡Sí! Hans es muy oscuro y tiene bastantes defectos, pero es que también ha sufrido mucho :( nadie nace siendo malo y creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. A William lo miro como la figura paterna que a Hans le ha hecho falta, y por eso es tan entrometido xD ¿de qué otra forma Hans se abriría con él? Y sí, llegaré al punto donde todo surgió u.u es la única forma para que Hans empiece a reivindicarse... Muchas muchísimas gracias por ese comentario :') me da mucho gusto que la trama te guste y que no te parezca tan forzada, de vdd que me seguiré esforzando para no decepcionarte. Gracias a ti Fer :') tus comentarios siempre me levantan el ánimo, y de vdd si un día necesitas desahogarte sólo avísame, para eso estamos.**

**Marina Acero: Sí, es que es muy terca xD, pero ya con el tiempo se irá ablandando. ¡Gracias por tu review! Que tengas bonita semana.**

**Patzylin-Donno: Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de esta historia, espero que este cap. no te parezca tan forzado porque así poco a poco iré haciendo que se enamoren xD. Y sí, es casi seguro que ambos aparezcan en el siguiente ;).**

**Annonym00se: ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Es que veces soy muy insegura así que no me hagas caso xD además tus reviews me animan muchísimo a seguir, de hecho siempre eres de las primeras en comentar :) gracias por todo el apoyo. Y que bueno que este Hans (un tanto oscuro) sea de tu agrado. **

**Solita-San: A mi también me gustan los romances lentos, no sé por qué xD. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**SakuraSoul: Sí ya, los hastiaré con tanta miel xD gracias por comentar!**

**Nico: No te disculpes, yo también soy muy floja xD te entiendo, pero que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia, eso es lo importante :) gracias por tu apoyo! Y discúlpame a mi por tardarme tanto en actualizar :(**

**Akatsuki SID: ¡Gracias en serio por todos los reviews! Me reí bastante cuando ví que no podías volver a comentar xD yo tampoco lo sabía. Y estoy bien, es la escuela la que me tenía secuestrada :'( pero ya en serio, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, espero que este cap. lo compense un poco u.u y habrá más de ellos dos, lo prometo xD que bueno que te está gustando.**

**evagante: ¡Oye sí! ¿Todo bien? Hoy apenas vi que actualizaste y sentí bastante alivio, creí que algo te había pasado pero me alegra ver que ya estés devuelta :). Gracias por leer todos los capítulos, en serio me emociono toda cuando comentas xD yo amo como escribes y que te guste mi historia es un honor. Le echaré más ganas :') lo prometo, y ahorita voy a leerme el nuevo capítulo que subiste xD por estar escribiendo no había tenido tiempo.**

**Pili1995: ¡Que bueno que te guste! Yo también lo imaginé así, con un pasado tormentoso que lo ha hecho ser quien es ahora. Además, creo que todos tenemos un poco de oscuridad en el interior. Y gracias en serio por comentar :) me alegra que disfrutes de esta historia.**

**SkyBlue05: Hahaha cuando me llegó el correo de que habías comentado estaba escribiendo este capítulo y pensé "espero alcance a ver la actualización de hoy", así que ojalá no me haya tardado demasiado. Y no te preocupes, me alegra más que sigas pendiente de la historia :')... Es que Hans es demasiado sexy, en serio. Quizá esté enferma pero cada que veo la película me emociono con él xD. Gracias por tu apoyo Sky! :) Que tengas linda semana.**


	7. Éxtasis

_**Where my demons hide**_

_Por desgracia Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Oh, triste realidad._

* * *

**Capítulo VII. Éxtasis**

_"Las personas que sueñan en la noche conocen un tipo especial de felicidad que el mundo de hoy no conoce, un plácido éxtasis, y la facilidad de corazón, con miel en la lengua."_

_._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanto movimiento en una misma habitación._

Las personas entraban y salían por todas partes, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para intercambiar algún comentario cordial y llevando mantas, lámparas y cuanta cosa cupiera en sus manos. Era una imagen un tanto abrumadora y nueva para él. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le extrañaba.

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía tan felices._

— Bien, creo que eso fue todo. — William era parte también de aquella muchedumbre, y mientras acababa de limpiar los cuadros que había en la repisa, varias sirvientas ya se habían aproximado a él.

— Doctor, ¿esta vasija es de usted?

_Quizá era la llegada del invierno y lo que simbolizaba para todos._

— ¿Eh? — Al inicio pareció no entender de qué hablaba, pero al bajar su vista al objeto en cuestión todo pareció encajar. — ¡Vaya! no recordaba si quiera haberla traído. Pero qué memoria la mía.

— Con tanto ajetreo es normal que a uno se le olviden las cosas, — dijo una de ellas, restándole importancia.

— De todas formas será mejor que se quede, luce mejor aquí.

_Un nuevo comienzo. La nieve se llevaría todo lo malo._

Y él, aislado de la alegría de los demás, observaba todo desde su asiento. Se había pasado la mañana entera recargado en la ventana, malhumorado y cruzado de brazos. No podía dejar de contar las horas que faltaban para que terminaran, a pesar de que no había hecho el menor intento por ayudarlos.

_Todo el dolor. La vida les había dado una nueva oportunidad._

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando sucedió el altercado. Ya nadie hablaba sobre ello, pero el asunto permanecía en la memoria de todos como un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. De lo frágiles que eran y de lo unidos que debían mantenerse para sacar a Arendelle adelante, a como diera lugar.

Al inicio fue difícil, había mucho trabajo por hacer y el tiempo corría con tan calma que se hacía eterno. Sin embargo, los últimos días se fueron tan rápido que nadie notó cuando, el único paciente que quedaba al cuidado de William, fue dado de alta. Aquello significó para todos el final de una era.

_Y el inicio de algo mejor._

— ¿Triste, muchacho? — La voz de William lo sacó de su estupor. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio en qué momento se había trasladado hacia donde él estaba.

— ¿Debería de estarlo? — Añadió con cierta indiferencia.

— Bueno, creí que extrañarías un poco la compañía.

— No tiene idea. — Ironizó.

Esperaba ahuyentarlo de esa manera pues no tenía ánimo de platicar con nadie, ni si quiera con él, y aunque intentaba ser lo más cortés posible, William pareció no entender la indirecta. Por el contrario, se sentó a su lado con esa sonrisa de bienvenida que siempre lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa.

— El salón luce más grande ahora que no hay tantas camas por doquier, ¿no lo crees?

Y ciertamente, la habitación se veía inmensa a comparación de las semanas anteriores. Ese día muy temprano había llegado la servidumbre para asear y devolverle un poco de vida a todo lo que encontraran a su paso. Piso, cortinas, ventanas. Les costó un poco dejarlas tal y como estaban antes, cuando solían utilizar el salón principal para las visitas y demás celebraciones. _Si es que las habían._ No obstante, al finalizar, las paredes estaban bastante limpias y el piso nunca se había visto más brillante.

Era una vista diferente, más viva. Incluso, le era difícil imaginarse que en algún momento él se encontró en ese mismo lugar bailando y disfrutando de su libertad.

— Voy a extrañar a los muchachos. — Comentó William con un dejo nostalgia. — Quizá no el verlos en ese estado, pero sí las tardes que pasamos metidos en estas cuatro paredes. Si tan sólo lo hubiéramos visto venir… — Hizo una pausa en la cual Hans creyó que soltaría algún comentario burlón, pero se sorprendió al ver que no fue así. Su mirada estaba en otra parte.

El silencio comenzó a ser espeso, ligeramente irrespirable, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más. Hans casi podía sentir el aroma a sangre que tanto lo había atormentado días atrás, rodeado otra vez por hombres heridos y moribundos.

— Pero no vale la pena recordarlo. — Y quizá tenía razón. Aquello sólo lo hacía sentir peor. — ¿Sabes? Ese día me costó un poco darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre he sido de sueño pesado y mi esposa…

— William. — Lo detuvo. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. — ¿Es necesario? Porque hoy no estoy de humor para tus historias.

Supuso que ignoraría su comentario, como suele hacerlo, pero esa vez fue diferente. Podía verlo en su en sus ojos, en su expresión.

— No, no en realidad. — Suspiró y Hans sintió que debía de decir algo. Pero ese _algo_ nunca salió de sus labios. — Será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo bastantes cosas por hacer.

William nunca mentía, pero cuando lo hacía, era realmente malo en ello.

— Nos vemos después, Hans.

Eso fue lo último que le escuchó decirle. Y mientras lo veía alejarse, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estomago. No había querido sonar grosero. Pero lo había hecho, _otra vez._

Y en momentos como esos, a veces se preguntaba por qué alejaba todo aquello que le importaba. Así como a su madre, así como a William. No lo entendía, aunque quizá se debía a que con ellos podía mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, la misma que él detestaba con todo su ser.

Y ahora que no había enfermos que cuidar, no tendría la oportunidad de disculparse.

De agradecerle lo que había hecho por él.

* * *

El Sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando ella llegó.

Al inicio ni si quiera advirtió su presencia, la gente entraba y salía todo el tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero el silencio que se formó en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral le hizo voltear hacia su dirección.

No esperaba verla ahí, tan perfecta e inalcanzable como siempre. Con su vestido elegante y su peinado impecable, le era difícil creer que ella, la misma mujer que hace unos días temblaba entre sus brazos, fuera real.

— Su alteza, buenas tardes. — La recibió una de las mucamas que se habían quedado para terminar de limpiar. — ¿Quiere que coloquemos las cortinas de una vez?

— Tengo entendido que mi hermana se hará cargo de esos arreglos, así que mejor esperen a que ella llegue. — Les indicó.

Las mujeres parecieron satisfechas con su respuesta, así que siguieron con sus labores mientras la reina observaba cómo había quedado el salón principal. Todo estaba en su lugar, por supuesto, pero era su deber asegurarse de que fuera así. Era la reina, después de todo. Hans, por otra parte, había pasado desapercibido por ella y francamente, así estaba mejor. Prefería contemplarla desde lejos.

Cada uno de sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, desde su sonrisa hasta la forma en que acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello. Antes jamás habría advertido esos pequeños detalles, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella más difícil se le hacía apartarle la vista de encima. Había algo en Elsa que lo intrigaba y que lo hacía querer conocerla más.

Saber que había detrás de sus silencios.

Y fue así como, mientras su atención se entraba únicamente en ella, sus miradas se encontraron y por un escaso momento deseó ser invisible.

Porque sabía que Elsa era demasiado educada como para ignorar su presencia. Y eso precisamente, era lo que temía. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella vez en el muelle. Cuando él…

— Príncipe Hans, — le saludó en cuanto se encontró lo suficientemente cerca.

Y él, queriendo evitar todas esas absurdas formalidades, la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué le pareció?

La reina lo miró sin comprender por completo lo que trataba de decirle, hasta que sus ojos siguieron la misma dirección que los de Hans habían tomado.

— Oh, te refieres al salón, — concluyó.

— ¿A qué otra cosa sería?

Elsa sonrió ante su comentario y pareció meditar su respuesta.

— Sí, luce mucho más amplio sin tanta gente.

_Sin tanta gente._ Hans sabía que aquella respuesta significaba mucho más de lo que parecía. A veces olvidaba que detrás de esa máscara de perfección existía una persona y que el tiempo que había pasado encerrado en la celda no se comparaba a toda una vida aislada del mundo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, de pié, con la mirada al frente.

Era curioso que dos personas tan parecidas hubiesen tomado rumbos diferentes.

Al final prefirió no decir nada al respecto, le gustaba estar así. No sabía si era el color de su cabello o el de su mirada, pero su sola presencia le traía mucha paz.

Después de todo, no la detestaba _tanto_ como pensaba.

— He acondicionado una habitación para usted, — soltó de repente, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento oportuno para decirle.

Aunque no estaba seguro si había oído bien.

— ¿Dónde? — Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. No podía ser ahí, definitivamente no. Tendría que estar demente para si quiera considerarlo.

Y ella lo sabía, por ello fingió prestar más interés en lo que sea que hubiera del otro lado del salón.

— Aquí, en el castillo.

Entonces era cierto.

De todas las posibilidades que tomó en cuenta, esa era la última en su lista. Es decir, meses atrás había entrado a Arendelle como prisionero y ahora ¿pasar a vivir en el castillo? Él no era un invitado más y su presencia no era precisamente grata entre la familia real, así que naturalmente, la sola idea le pareció demasiado absurda. No podía comprenderlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es la única solución que encontré. El calabozo no será reconstruido hasta…

— No, — interrumpió, no había respondido su pregunta. — ¿Por qué me quiere cerca de usted? ¿De su familia?

_¿Por qué no me temes? ¿Acaso no sabes el daño que les puedo hacer?_

No, probablemente no lo sabía. Había devuelto su mirada a la de él, y en ella no encontró ni una pizca de terror. Parecía preocupada, insegura de su decisión, pero definitivamente no estaba asustada.

— Supongo que tomaré el riesgo, no tengo alternativa.

Claro, lo había olvidado. ¿Dónde más, sino? Necesitaba tenerlo bajo su cuidado, y pese a las consecuencias, probablemente no había encontrado otro lugar dónde ponerlo.

Aunque siempre existía _esa otra alternativa_.

— Aún puede mandarme de regreso, ¿sabe?

— No.

Hans enarcó una ceja por la convicción con la que contestó.

— ¿No? — Insistió con ironía.

— No. Tengo mis motivos, — y en vista de que Hans quería replicar, agregó: — y no pienso discutirlos con usted.

Resopló. Era un asunto que lo implicaba, por su puesto que debía discutirlo con él.

— Como quiera, usted es la reina.

— De cualquier forma, — prosiguió, ignorando su comentario, — el protocolo será el mismo. No podrá abandonar la habitación y habrán guardias custodiando la entrada en todo momento.

Elsa lo observaba como esperando alguna protesta, burla o crítica de su parte, pero Hans se encontraba muy molesto como para pensar en una. Detestaba ese ir y venir en el cual la reina lo trataba con cortesía, casi con amabilidad, para después volver a ser el despreciable criminal que había atentado con sus vidas.

Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ella. El resultado sería el mismo.

— Bien.

Elsa asintió, un tanto desconcertada por su respuesta, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Bien. — Repitió, como para estar más segura. — En ese caso, Kai vendrá más tarde por usted.

Si por él fuera ese tal Kai podía irse a tirar de un puente y a él le vendría valiendo un bledo. Pero claro, esas no son cosas que se le dicen a una reina. Así que en vez de ello, utilizó todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible reunir para hacerle notar su fastidio.

— Lo esperaré con ansias.

Antes de irse, alegando que tenía _otros asuntos que atender_, Elsa lo reprendió con la mirada.

* * *

Efectivamente, Kai pasó por él dos horas después.

La dichosa habitación no se encontraba junto a las demás recámaras de huéspedes, como él había creído. Por el contrario, estaba en el área de descanso para la servidumbre. Más precisamente, en los últimos cuartos de hasta abajo.

Se sintió más tranquilo cuando lo supo, aquello tenía más sentido que dormir en el mismo piso que el de Elsa y Anna. Además, tampoco tendría ningún trato especial. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Kai apenas si le dirigió la palabra y en todo el camino, ninguno de los mostró interés en mantener una conversación.

No es que el tipo no le cayera mal, incluso pensó que si se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias probablemente hubiesen sido amigos. O algo así. Pero por desgracia Kai le recordaba mucho a los sirvientes de su padre y, aunque eso no era la parte mala, le provocaba cierto disgusto que no podía ocultar.

Un desagrado que era correspondido casi por la mayoría de las personas cercanas a la reina, obviamente.

Tampoco es que los culpara.

— Este será su cuarto, — le indicó con desdén, sin si quiera verlo a los ojos.

La habitación no era la gran cosa, de hecho era apenas un poco más grande que su antigua celda. El único mueble que resaltaba a la vista, además de la cama, era una pequeña mesa de madera, lo cual era toda una novedad para él. Claro, después de la ventana, aquello hacía toda la diferencia. Podría darse un respiro de vez en cuando.

No tenía baño, pero Kai le había explicado que un guardia lo acompañaría cada vez que necesitara ir. _Como un niño chiquito._ La idea no le causó mucha gracia, pero no podía quejarse. Al menos tenía uno.

Y en cuanto se instaló, si es que a eso se le llamaba dejar una muda de ropa en la mesa, Kai se despidió informándole que el desayuno le sería traído a primera hora. Ni el sirviente esperó alguna respuesta ni él se molestó en darla, así que después de unos minutos se encontró recostado la cama, completamente solo.

Como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

Pensó en William y en su sonrisa bonachona, en su voz cuando lo llamaba _"hijo"_ o _"muchacho"_, y en lo mal que se había portado con él.

— El viejo no se lo merecía.

Después de todo, había sido el primero en ese lugar que no lo había visto con desprecio. El primero que le había tendido la mano cuanto los demás le dieron la espalda.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Probablemente no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, y si lo hacía, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era un idiota? Eso, los dos lo sabían de antemano. ¿Qué lo sentía? No tenía idea de cómo actuar en dichos casos, era nuevo en eso del remordimiento y pedir disculpas nunca había sido su fuerte.

No lo había hecho con Ana o Elsa cuando las engañó, ni cuando esta última lo puso en el calabozo, ¿qué podía esperar, entonces? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de haberse arrepentido ya por sus acciones.

Lo cual lo llevaba a otro problema. _Elsa._

Desde hace varios días se había descubierto pensando mucho en ella. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Recordaba las conversaciones que tenían en el salón, en su despacho, incluso las que habían ocurrido cuando estaba en la celda. Y siempre se preguntaba por qué tenían que acabar en discusión. La mayoría de las veces, sino es que todas, la respuesta era culpa suya.

Cuando se aburría le gustaba pensar en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. La imaginaba sentada detrás de una pila de papeles, atendiendo reuniones importantes o simplemente, preocupándose por todo. Como siempre. Y la imagen conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

Justo como en ese momento.

Acostado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Bastaron un par de minutos para que comenzara a gustarle su nueva prisión. Seguía sintiéndose como pájaro enjaulado, pero al menos había recuperado algo de tranquilidad.

Todo estaba en su sitio. La cama era mucho más cómoda que el montón de tablas en el que había estado durmiendo los últimos meses, y agradecía que la ventana le proporcionara un poco de libertad. Además, el resplandor de la luna se colaba por ésta, bañando de luz cada rincón de la alcoba y por alguna extraña razón, lo hacía sentirse protegido.

* * *

De niño solía pedirle a su madre que dejara la puerta abierta para que la luz del pasillo entrara e iluminara la habitación. No era por miedo, o eso le repetía a ella constantemente, simplemente sentía que la oscuridad se le metía hasta por debajo de las cobijas. Era absurdo y sus hermanos, naturalmente, lo molestaban por eso todo el tiempo, por lo que dejó de darles más motivos y empezó a hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Así, todas las noches en cuanto ellos se dormían, él se levantaría corriendo de la cama y dejaría la puerta entreabierta para que sus hermanos no se despertaran. Durante dos años hizo ese mismo ritual, día tras día, sin importar las horas que tuviera que esperar en vela.

Hasta que su padre lo descubrió.

Aún lo recuerda perfectamente. Lo miró con la misma expresión que utilizó el día que regresó a las Islas del Sur, después de saber lo que había hecho en Arendelle.

— _Sólo las niñas le temen a la oscuridad. ¿Acaso eres una?_

— _No, padre._

— _Eso pensé._

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Hans durmió en un cuarto diferente al de sus hermanos, solo y en completa oscuridad.

— _A ver si así aprendes a ser un hombre._

En realidad no era la oscuridad la que lo asustaba, sino las sombras que se escondían en ella.

Pero después de esa noche, jamás volvió a dejar ninguna luz prendida.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, supo que algo en su cuerpo había cambiado. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y una enorme calma lo envolvía por completo.

Se sentía más ligero, como si estuviera flotando.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan relajado. Aunque, por otra parte, todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado lejano y confuso. Incluso el golpeteo de la entrada se escuchaba distante, como si la puerta estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ahí. O quien sabe, quizá lo estaba y no se había dado cuenta. Le costaba trabajo recordar.

Lo único que pudo reconocer en aquel momento fue su voz.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Tardó varios segundos en asimilarlo, y otros más antes de contestar.

_¿Qué hacía Elsa ahí, y a esa hora?_

— Adelante.

No estaba equivocado, ahí, en la puerta, estaba_ ella_. Desde la distancia podía distinguir cada espacio, cada detalle: su cabello, sus manos, sus ojos. Hermosa, deslumbrante, _ella_. Como una ilusión. Nunca se había sentido tan absorto por alguien como en ese instante y estaba casi seguro que era víctima de algún hechizo. Aunque francamente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Toda su atención se dirigía a _ella_, y sin _ella_, no había nada más.

La siguió mientras se desplazaba a través de la habitación, arrastrando su vestido con una elegancia majestuosa que no le dejaba quitar los ojos de encima. Había algo diferente en su mirada y en su andar.

Por eso, cuando estuvo frente a él, Hans se encontró sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Ni si quiera podía pararse, por extraño que pareciera, pues las piernas no le respondían correctamente. Así que a lo mucho logró sentarse con torpeza en la cama, donde se sentía infinitamente pequeño al lado de ella.

— Espero no haberte despertado.

Quiso decirle que no importaba, que podía dormir más tarde, que nunca se había sentido tan despierto en toda su vida, pero no podía. Había algo que aún no conseguía entender y que lo mantenía intranquilo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No hubo necesidad de palabras, con un simple gesto de su parte pudo comprenderlo todo. Empezando en sus ojos y terminando en la comisura de sus labios, jamás había pensado que algo tan sencillo como una sonrisa pudiera tener aquel efecto sobre él.

Probablemente tendría que haberla sacado de su habitación desde el primer lugar. Antes de perderse en su mirada. Y en sus labios. Y en esa sonrisa. Porque ahora era demasiado tarde. Ni si quiera había percatado de su cercanía, ni de la forma en que la cama se hundía ante el peso extra. Pero cuando miró de nuevo, Elsa ya se encontraba a centímetros de distancia, en _su cama_.

Y lo miraba con aquellos enormes ojos, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura.

— No podía dormir, — explicó, pero no era eso lo que él quería escuchar.

_¿Por qué estás aquí?_

Pero en cuanto una de sus manos comenzó a moverse a través de su cabello, toda cuestión quedó en el pasado. El invierno se había apoderado de él.

Estaba totalmente cautivado y no podía hablar porque si lo hacía, si decía una sola palabra, el mundo se vendría abajo y terminaría diciendo —haciendo—algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Sus caricias eran suaves, hipnotizantes, y le provocaban escalofríos que sabía que nunca lograría borrar de su cuerpo.

Porque se habían quedado grabadas en su piel.

No obstante, el frío se había esparcido también en la habitación y cuando éste empezó a cubrir las paredes de hielo, supo entonces que algo andaba mal. Elsa pareció darse cuenta de esto e hizo el intento de llevar su mano hacia su mejilla, pero Hans la tomó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

— Vete, — su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, como si le costara trabajo respirar.

— No quería asustarte.

Ambos sabían que ese no era el problema.

— No, — jadeó. — Soy yo quien no quiere lastimarla. Es peligroso que esté aquí.

_No debería estar ahí._

Esperó que una advertencia fuera suficiente para hacerla, para hacerlos, entrar en razón. Así que soltó su mano, decidido a sacarla de su dormitorio.

— No te tengo miedo.

_Nadie le había dicho que si jugaba con fuego…_

— Debería. — Más en esos momentos. — No sabe de lo que soy…

Pero Elsa no esperó a que terminara de hablar y con un dedo, detuvo toda palabra que amenazara con salir de sus labios. En esa ocasión no existe frío, solo su piel que arde sobre la de él.

— No, no lo sé. — Dijo en un susurro, sin despegar su mano de su rostro. — Pero me gustaría descubrirlo.

_Podría quemarse. _

Se acerca. Elsa se acerca tanto que no le da oportunidad de reaccionar. Se acerca hasta eliminar toda la distancia que había entre ellos, y Hans no lo sabe hasta que siente sus labios moverse sobre los de él. Es un beso, suave, despacio, cálido. Un beso que lo hace perder la cordura, que lo obliga a entregarse a él.

Y cuando cierra sus ojos sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Deja de pensar y le devuelve el beso, tratando de apagar las sensaciones que despiertan en su interior. Se mueve con ella y una mano sube hasta su cuello, delineando sus brazos, sintiendo como el mundo le da vueltas y sujetando su cabeza para así poder sostenerse de ella.

Se separan por una fracción de segundos y esta vez es Hans quien le besa, más rápido, más profundo, con mayor desesperación. Su corazón late con fuerza, amenazando con estallar en su pecho, y un impulso por devorarla despierta en él. Su otra mano se ciñe a la curva de su cintura y de inmediato se ve perdido en esa parte de su cuerpo, embriagado con sus labios y con los mechones de cabello que se enredan entre sus dedos. Las manos de ella se mueven sobre su pecho y por primera vez se siente en carne viva. No tiene idea de cómo pudo vivir sin sus besos por tanto tiempo y por eso la sujeta con más urgencia, con más necesidad. Como si no quisiera que terminara.

Sus latidos incrementan y por un momento jura que puede oír como retumban por toda la habitación, con tanta fuerza que no parece natural. Elsa también parece escucharlos, pues el calor de sus manos lo abandona por un segundo y trata de acercarse a ella para recuperarlo.

Pero sólo hay frio en su lugar.

Las ventanas se abrieron en ese instante, siendo empujadas por la fuerza del viento y, en su paso, arrastrándolo a la realidad. Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada, pero sólo comprobó que aún estaba en habitación.

Pero ella no, nunca lo estuvo.

Todo había sido un sueño. Uno muy real.

* * *

**No tengo perdón D: ahora sí me tardé, pero lo que se dice tardar, y esta vez no tengo excusa. Trataba de escribir el capítulo pero no podía, como que tuve un bloqueo y me distraía hasta con la cosa más absurda, por eso les pido una disculpa de antemano. La parte buena de todo esto es que por fin actualicé y a partir de este capítulo Hans comenzará a ver a Elsa con otros ojos (jojojo). Por cierto, no recuerdo a quien le dije que en éste saldría Anna, pero lo tuve que pasar al siguiente porque sino, iba a terminar actualizando hasta mayo. De verdad estuvo fuerte mi bloqueo.**

**Gracias por toda la paciencia que me han tenido, les prometo poner todo de mi para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Y sin más, ojalá disfruten de este capítulo (y de la última escena, porque me ha costado un montón escribirla xD). **

**La frase del inicio le pertenece a la escritora Karen Blixen.**

**- REVIEWS -**

**LaBrujaViolet: No sabes el gusto que me da leer eso :) y no te preocupes, creo que a veces me paso con el personaje xD de hecho estoy pensando en escribir otra historia, una un poco menos oscura xD a ver si en estos días la planeo bien. Muchas gracias por comentar y ahorita mismo voy a darle una leída, sino lo había hecho antes es porque no he tenido el tiempo :( pero ya me pondré al día :D**

**Evagante: ¿En serio lo crees? ;3; es todo un halago para mi y más viniendo de ti, aunque en lo personal tu fanfic me gusta muchísimo más xD es que tienes un don mujer! Cautivas a todos tus lectores *-* en serio! Pero muchas gracias por considerarlo así :') de verdad por personas como tú es que le echo todas las ganas :D y este capítulo fue más cortito, pero espero que igual te guste :) Yo también ando buscando esos muñecos por todos lados! Pero aquí no los venden :( estoy pensando seriamente pedirlos por ebay también, sólo esperaré a juntar un poco más de dinero xD es lo triste de ser pobre... Y si por favor hazlo! Me encantaría ver eso xD **

**Solita-San: A mi también me gustan los capítulos largos *-* pero siento que a los demás los puede llegar a estresar, no sé xD. Pero que bueno que te gustó :) y es que aunque no parezca, a mi me gustan mucho las historias rosas xD no sé en que pensaba al escribir esta hahaha. Disculpa haberte hecho esperar más de la cuenta :( pero gracias por seguir esta historia! Y por la paciencia xD**

**Patzylin-Donno: Gracias por felicitarme :') me fue bien en los exámenes gracias a Dios xD aunque si me consumieron mucho tiempo. Este capítulo es la mitad del otro xD pero intentaré hacer más extenso el siguiente, que bueno que te gustó :')... Hahaha me encantó lo de " que se desestrese con Hans" verdad que sí? Creo que todas necesitamos un Hans para relajarnos xD... Gracias por tu apoyo! :) Bonita Guadalajara!**

**SkyBlye05: Sí me imaginé que ya no la verías ese día xD pero que bueno que te diste un tiempo después. Ya sé, yo odio cuando se mueren los animales en las películas xD no me lo voy a perdonar... HAHAHA yo también! Creo que de chiquita veía muchas películas de vaqueros XDD tenemos un problema! Pero gracias gracias en serio Sky! :) me da mucho gusto que a ti te guste esta historia, y prometo ponerme al corriente con la tuya, es que en serio no había tenido tiempo para nada :( **

**Pili1995: Sí sí :D poco a poco va ir dejando atrás toda esa oscuridad que lo agobiaba, claro con ayuda de Elsa :) que tampoco le vendría nada mal una persona como Hans en su vida ;)... Que bueno que te cause gracia xD yo soy muy simple y me rio con esas tonterías pero cuando las escribo pienso "será que les dará risa?" y al menos así sé que no soy la única xD. Y prometi poner algo de Anna en este capítulo pero sentí que no quedaba, así que ya habrá algo de eso en los siguientes capítulos ;)... Gracias por tu apoyo Pili! :) Saludos!**

**SakuraSoul: Hahaha si verdad? Que haya más miel! Hehe :) trataré de poner escenas rosas más adelante! Gracias por darte un momento para comentar! De verdad lo valoro mucho :)**

**Scath Kurten Wolff: "Son un mal necesario" no sabes como me llegó :'( sii es horrible, acaban con toda nuestra imaginación u.u... Hahaha es como una lucha de personalidades verdad? Es que al menos esa fue la impresión que me llevé de Hans en la película xD Elsa sólo es muy testaruda. Que padre que te haya gustado :DD le voy a echar más ganas para que siga siendo de tu agrado. Y voy a aprovechar estas vacaciones para darle un vistazo a Criminal Minds, me llamó la atención ;). Y de hecho eso esta comentando, que estoy pensando en escribir otra xD pero al ritmo que actualizo esta, a ver que tal me va xD ntp yo te avisaré si lo hago!**

**Sams Brok:Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto de nuevo -.- pero ya con las vacaciones de semana santa me pondré al día otra vez xD. Aww muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :) y que genial que te gusten ese tipo de historias, a mi también me encantan los romances lentos, no sé si has leído Orgullo y Prejuicio o Lo que el Viento se llevó, pero en esas historias el amor se va dando así :') son mis favoritas, me gusta que sufran xD ntc. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y te prometo actualizar más seguido xD ojalá este capítulo también te guste.**

**Annonym00se: Hahaha yo soy bien simple pero que bueno que a ti también te haya divertido esa frase xD. No sé qué tienen los romances lentos pero ya ví que a más de una nos atrapan xD cómo nos gusta sufrir! Pero creo que eso es lo más bonito (no la parte en que sufren xDD) sino que poco a poco se vayan enamorando y empiecen a dejar atrás todo lo que los atormenta :'), es como en esas relaciones en donde uno puede decir que son mejores personas cuando estan con él/ella... Ya, ya, creo que me fui de largo xDD, pero gracias en serio por dejar un comentario! :) YA SÉ! Yo también quiero unooo :'( así pelirrojo y malo, no me importa xDD**

**Judith Black: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios :') en serio me halagaron! Y aunque me tarde en actualizar te prometo que acabaré esta historia, cueste lo que me cueste xD. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**LaylaIntegra: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerla toda :') en serio con saber que están al pendiente de esta historia es más que suficiente! Gracias!**

**AkatsukiSID: Hahaha me descubriste DD: es mi "encanto sureño" (ya, lo siento xD tenía que decirlo, que vivo en el sur xDDD) "Ya está dando el brazo a torcer" hahaha siempre me dan risa tus comentarios xDD has pensado escribir fanfics de frozen? Te prometo que los leería todos xD y como siempre, me halagan tus comentarios :') que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y ya quiero ver que dirás de este xD. Sobre los detalles, gracias por notarlos, me ando matando la cabeza buscando información de esas cosas xD y nunca terminan de gustarme, ya sé estoy loca xD. Yo también creo en las segundas oportunidades :') Disney debería de tomarlo en cuenta, sería una buena enseñanza para los niños xDD porque es casi seguro que harán frozen 2 y no me imagino a Elsa con nadie más :( pero bueno... Gracias por las felicitaciones! :DD**


End file.
